The One True King
by RECsi88
Summary: The Crown Prince of Lordaeron and the Lich King are two very different people so what would've happened if the Lich King we all thought was Arthas wasn't really Arthas Menethil? And if so, can Arthas be redeemed for the things that he supposedly did? Or will he even survive to fight for his honor? Rated M for scenes of graphic Violence, Torture and Language, Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Guys, first of all, this story has nothing to do with my other set of stories, this was created because it was a request from Firedragon99 who is also helping me write this, I actually enjoyed writing this so I hope you guys enjoy reading it and Firedragon I hope you enjoy this immensely! **

* * *

High Lord Tirion Fordring sat on the back of his horse Mirador at the door that lead into the citadel, he sighed and mumbled, "They're late…I cannot start the assault without them here."

Suddenly a noise from behind him made him turn, a portal opened behind him and out stepped Lady Jaina Proudmoore along with a male Draenei Death knight, a female human paladin, and a night elf druid.

"Highlord Fordring, I apologize if I am late, I had to speak to these three and give them the rundown of what was happening today." Jaina spoke as she stopped before Tirion

Tirion bowed his head and stated, "Of course Lady Proudmoore, who are these three if I may ask?"

The human female stepped forward; she was the same height as Jaina and a paladin from the looks of her, she knelt before Tirion and said, "Highlord Fordring, my name is Kyla Lawtherin, Jaina saved my life when I was younger and we are good friends."

Tirion smiled and replied, "Good to meet you Kyla, I hope you know how to handle that sword and shield skillfully because you will need it for today."

Kyla stood and stated, "I am very skilled with my sword and shield sir, I won't let you down."

"Very good, who are you Night elf?" Tirion asked turning to the female night elf.

"My name is Solari Dreamwhisper and I am a druid, Lord Fordring." The night elf replied confidently.

The Highlord nodded and turned to the Draenei then asked, "And who are you Death knight?"

"I am Arkas Darkhammer, High Lord Tirion…the only surviving Draenei of the Darkhammer family."

Tirion bowed his head and stated, "Alright…now we wait for Lady Sylvanas and her soldiers to arrive then we can begin the assault."

"No need to wait, I'm right here Tirion." A voice said from the shadows to the left of Jaina and the Highlord.

Tirion made Mirador turn and there stood Lady Sylvanas along with an Orc Shaman, a Worgen Warlock and one of her undead elven Rangers.

"Ah Sylvanas, we can head into citadel now that you've arrived but first who are these three?" Tirion spoke as the group emerged from the shadows.

The ranger stepped forward and spoke, "I am Dark Ranger Clea, I loyally serve the Banshee Queen and was handpicked to accompany her and these two into the Citadel."

Tirion greeted her before looking at the Orc and asking, "What is your name Shaman?"

"My name is Grimtox Earthbane, I am here to aid these heroes in any way that I can." The orc replied, his armor scraping together as he talked.

He bowed before Tirion looked to the Worgen warlock and asked, "I have 2 questions for you Worgen…one, what is your name and second, why are you with the Horde?"

The Worgen stepped forward and said, "My name is Maldrix Bloodhowl, I serve the Banshee Queen as one of her High executioners and the Forsaken Warlock master…I serve her because I chose to do so."

From the shadows stepped 2 demon hounds, Maldrix smirked and stated as he motioned towards the hounds, "These two are Greeshon and Kraknos, Greeshon glows red and Kraknos glows blue."

The two sat on either side of the warlock; Tirion turned towards the door of the citadel and said, "Now that everyone is here…shall we go in?"

Suddenly a noise to the right made everyone turn, it sounded of metal scraping against metal and Tirion withdrew the Ashbringer and dismounted. The group slowly walked towards the source of the noise, Jaina noticed how Sylvanas' ears swivelled and the Banshee Queen stated, "I hear screams, they are coming from below us."

Tirion stepped around the corner and saw in the wall of the citadel was a doorway, he approached the door and turned to Kyla and stated, "Go get Varian and any of the other leaders you can find."

Arkas approached Tirion as Kyla ran off; the Highlord looked at the death knight and asked, "Can you sense anything Arkas?"

"Yes I can sense something…an aura…it is very dark, very powerful…we must proceed with caution." The Draenei replied as he looked at the Highlord.

Jaina spoke up, "I sense powerful enchantments as well Tirion…we definetly should be wary of what may lie ahead."

Kyla returned at that moment with King Varian Wrynn, High Lord Darion Mograine and Tyrande Whisperwind, Tirion watched Arkas look at Tyrande and pull the faceguard down on his helmet.

Maldrix approached the door and asked as he looked down the dark staircase, "Soooo…who's going down the dark creepy stairs first?"

Sylvanas approached and said, "Let me…Jaina you're coming too, Clea and Maldrix fall in behind me, everyone else get behind them."

Jaina and Sylvanas walked down the stairs, Clea turned to Tirion and said, "You go next High Lord, you are the leader of the attack…me and Maldrix will fall in behind you."

Tirion bowed and went down next followed by Clea and Maldrix, Varian turned to Solari and Grimtox and said, "Solari, Grimtox stay here and guard the door with Darion and his men…no one else is allowed down."

They bowed before Kyla, Varian, Arkas and Tyrande continued down the stairs, farther down; Sylvanas stopped Jaina and Tirion stopped behind them.

"Sylvanas? What's wrong?" Jaina asked worriedly.

Sylvanas' ears swivelled back and forth before she answered, "I hear his voice…I smell him…the bastards down here, I'm going to kill him."

"Sylvanas, who are you talking about?" Jaina asked as she looked over at the Banshee Queen.

"Arthas…" She replied so coldly that Jaina swore she felt her blood freeze in her veins instantly.

Sylvanas suddenly rushed down the steps away from Jaina; the Mage froze for but a mere second and called out as she ran after the Banshee Queen, "Sylvanas wait!"

Maldrix and Clea ran down the stairs past Tirion after their queen, Tirion rushed after them then Varian looked to Kyla and ordered, "Stay here with High Priestess Tyrande; I must go help Jaina and Tirion."

"Yes sir."

Varian rushed down the stairs after the group, Kyla leaned against the wall and asked, "Soo…Draenei, do you have any family?"

Arkas was swarmed with memories of his family's brutal murder at the hands of bloodthirsty orcs at the question; he shut his eyes and replied, "No I don't."

"What happened?" Kyla asked worriedly.

The death knight looked at Tyrande out of the corner of his eye when he opened them, she was looking right at him and he sighed before answering, "They were murdered by orcs…I was the only survivor."

Kyla's face saddened, she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know how it feels, my mother died after she gave birth to me and my twin brother, my brother sadly did not make it either…my father would constantly go get drunk to hide his pain and when he got home…"

The Paladin looked away, Tyrande looked at Arkas and said, "I had a Draenei that I took in when he fled from Draenor, his name was Arkas, he was like a son to me…do you know anything about him?"

The death knight froze, his heart raced and he thought to himself, "_By the Naaru…she deserves to know that I am alive but what would she think of me?"_

Arkas slowly reached up and started to lift the helmet from his head, suddenly a cry of anguish filled the halls, he let his helmet fall back down into place and he withdrew his Runeblade, Emortuus and rushed down the stairs with Tyrande and Kyla quickly following.

They arrived at the bottom to see Sylvanas unconscious on the ground with Clea and Maldrix kneeling beside her, Arkas approached and asked, "What happened?"

Jaina stepped forward and said, "She tried opening the door but the enchantment on it reacted and shocked her with a jolt of pure shadow magic, hopefully it was only enough to knock her out then disappear."

Tirion looked at Jaina and asked, "Lady Proudmoore is there any way you can break the enchantment?"

Jaina nodded and approached the door, Maldrix moved Sylvanas' body out of the way and continued to try and wake her up while Jaina began to perform a spell. Arcane magic flooded through Jaina and caused her hands to glow, she whispered something that no one could make out then placed her hands against the door.

The sound of glass breaking filled the air and the doors opened slightly, Jaina began to collapse but Maldrix caught her and helped her steady herself. It was at that moment that Sylvanas woke up, she jumped to her feet and had her bow ready to fire but Clea spoke before she could shoot anyone, "My lady, you're safe…you were knocked unconscious while trying to open that door."

Sylvanas put her bow away and nodded; she suddenly looked at the door, her ears flattened against her head and she said in a hushed voice, "He's down there."

Jaina watched as the Banshee Queen pushed the doors open with raw strength and start walking down the hall, the mage ran after her and stated, "Sylvanas you can't just march in there and kill Arthas! There must be a way to save him."

"You foolish child! No one can save a man whose soul has blackened and become as twisted as Arthas'; he must be brought to justice for destroying my beloved Quel'thalas and killing my people!" Sylvanas spun around and snapped back, frightening the mage.

"He wasn't always an evil person Sylvanas; he was a good man and a noble warrior!" Jaina replied.

Sylvanas practically snarled and retorted, "I do not care about the man he was! I do not care about the man he is, all I care about is how he must be made to suffer for what he has done!"

"Sylvanas, have mercy on him! He is possessed by that blade; he did not want any of this to happen!" Jaina pleaded.

The Banshee Queen shouted back, "HAVE MERCY!? You think that I'm going to show mercy to the man who took everything from me? Have you lost your mind!? He is going to suffer just as much as I have and revenge will be mine."

Sylvanas spun around and stormed towards the doorway, she pushed it open and yelled, "ARTHAS YOU BASTARD! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

A scream shot through the air, it was coming from the other room, Sylvanas rushed down the second set of stairs that were smaller than the previous set and when she reached the bottom; she froze.

There stood the spirit of Ner'zhul, it had its back to her and was standing outside a cage door holding a weird orb, Jaina appeared at her side and Sylvanas took aim with her bow. She loosed an arrow at the orc but it sped right through him, the orc turned to face her and laughed manically before disappearing.

Jaina rushed forward towards the cage to see a human male lying on his side inside, she melted the lock on the cage door as Sylvanas approached. The Mage rushed inside and knelt beside the man, Tirion, Arkas, Maldrix, Clea, Varian, Kyla and Tyrande all came into the room at that moment and Jaina looked at them and said, "Its Arthas."

Sylvanas glanced down at the pathetic looking form on the cage floor and saw that it was indeed Arthas Menethil, the Crown Prince of Lordaeron but also the man who tortured, raped and murdered her.

Pure rage bubbled up inside her, she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to cool it down but it was far too great, Clea noticed and said, "Maldrix, she's about to snap, we have to get her away from him!"

The Warlock and Ranger rushed towards her and the worgen wrapped his arms around her waist while Clea got in between her and the cage. She screamed in anger and yelled, "ARTHAS YOU BASTARD! I'll KILL YOU! LET ME GO MALDRIX, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Maldrix said to Jaina, "You take care of him; we will get her out of here."

The two began to pull Sylvanas away; Jaina cringed as she listened to the sound of Sylvanas' cries and screams echo through the halls. She turned back to Arthas; his skin was deathly pale, dark painful looking bruises covered his body and he had little to no fat on his body. Deep gashes covered his back, shoulders and chest and he lay in a pool of semi-dried blood.

"Tirion let's get him out of here." Jaina said as she looked back at the Highlord.

The Paladin nodded before kneeling down beside the Prince, he inspected Arthas before turning to look at Arkas and saying, "Arkas give me a hand here; we need to get him back to camp immediately so we can further assess his injuries."

The Death knight felt Tyrande's gaze, but he ignored it and approached Tirion and lifted the horribly injured Arthas up into his arms. Tirion stood up and ordered, "Let's hurry up and get out of here so that we may continue with the assault on the Citadel."

* * *

Sylvanas struggled violently as Maldrix and Clea held her tightly, she tried to wrench away from their grip but Maldrix stated, "My Lady, you must calm down…you are not thinking rationally."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Maldrix! He was the man that destroyed my home and slaughtered my people! He also proceeded to rape, torture and murder me!" Sylvanas sneered in response.

Clea spoke up, "Here comes Highlord Fordring and the others."

Sylvanas looked up to see the Draenei death knight carrying Arthas' motionless form, Jaina and Tirion followed close behind, she tried struggling yet again and she got free. She rushed towards Arkas who was carrying Arthas when suddenly a shield glowing with holy light slammed into her side and sent her reeling back across the ground.

Kyla appeared at Tirion's side and caught her shield which was decorated with the royal crest of Lordaeron, her judgement armor gleaming in the holy energy still radiating off the shield, Tirion patted her back and ordered, "Maldrix, Clea…as much as it pains me to order this, I must order that Sylvanas be kept detained for the safety of Prince Arthas."

The Banshee Queen sat up, her head still reeling from hitting the ground so hard, what Tirion just said finally sunk in and her face grew upset, she hung her head low and said softly, "It will always be him, even after everything he did…they will always choose him."

Clea stated as her and Maldrix approached, "I am sorry for this my queen, it pains me to see you like this but it must be done."

Sylvanas didn't bother struggling, she let Maldrix and Clea pull her up off the ground then towards her tent, she hung her head and felt the gaze of the soldiers they passed as they headed into her tent, Clea held Sylvanas while Maldrix grabbed the shackles and chains and turned back to the two of them.

He was about to start attaching the chains when Clea put her hand over his, took them from him and said, "Maldrix let me."

The Warlock nodded and backed up; Clea put Sylvanas' arms behind her back then locked her wrists together, she clipped a chain to the shackles then made Sylvanas kneel on the ground before piercing the other end of the chain into the rocky floor and gave it few hard tugs to make sure it wouldn't come loose on them

Clea knelt before Sylvanas, it pained her to see her queen in this state but she knew that it was for the best, even though she hated Arthas' guts too. The Banshee Queen was looking down at the ground, her hair hung down covering her face and Clea swore she heard Sylvanas sobbing.

"Sylvanas…forgive me for this, I am only trying to help you." The Dark Ranger stated as she looked at her broken queen.

"It does not matter Clea…I am always going to be the monster and he will always be the hero even after everything he did." Sylvanas mumbled without looking up.

Clea got to her feet, turned to face Maldrix and stated, "Come on Maldrix, let us leave her be…the others will need our help."

Sylvanas looked up to watch the two leave, she sighed and thought to herself, _"How could Arthas…I mean he is the Lich King so how did he end up a prisoner in his own citadel? I don't know but this can't be very good…none of this can be very good especially for Arthas because when I get out of these chains…I'll make him pay."_

She looked up through the doorway in the tent to look out over the icy plains of Ice Crown, a breeze blew the door open more and Sylvanas felt the cold air on her skin.

"_Wait…I'm not supposed to be able to feel cold or warmth…I'm undead."_ Sylvanas murmured to herself.

She suddenly heard the sound of plate armor coming from behind her, she felt an icy presence fill the air around her and Sylvanas turned to look over her shoulder.

There directly behind her in the corner of the tent sat the Lich King, his icy runic blue eyes piercing through the darkness at her and he said, "Sylvanas…I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. It's time you came home my Banshee Queen…The scourge needs you once more."

Sylvanas found herself unable to move or speak, it was like the very presence of the Lich King had caused her to shut down and the last thing she saw before slipping into darkness was…the icy blue blade of Frostmourne.

* * *

**Keep an eye out for chapter 2, also please leave your feedback and I do take requests so if you have any requests on a story you would like me to write then just message me or leave a review and I'll try my best to do so.**

**Also I have a Tumblr blog : Videogames 4 Life, so follow me on there and if you have any requests and cant seem to get a hold of me, message me on Tumblr with your request! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina knelt beside Arthas, his eyes still shut and his chest heaving violently, her eyes traveled over his form and took in the severity of the wounds he sustained. A massive wound that traveled from one corner of his chest to the other was bright red around the edge; she leaned over and grabbed the cloth on the table beside where Arthas lay.

Jaina soaked it in a small pot of warm water and reached down to run it along the wound, the moment she touched the cloth to his skin however; a pulse of shadow magic shot through her and sent a sharp pain through her hand.

She pulled her hand back quickly and examined it, shadow magic danced through her veins before disappearing, she frowned and said, "Damnit I can't help him...his wounds been cursed with shadow magic."

After a moment she realized that she could simply use her magic to be rid of the shadow magic, she closed her eyes and began whispering incantations to herself. Her hands began to glow, she opened her eyes and placed them against Arthas' chest gently, nothing happened for a moment when suddenly another pulse shot into her hand and knocked her onto the ground.

She clutched her hand to her chest and bit back a cry of pain as the shadow magic shot through her; she slowly sat back up and watched the dark energy move through her veins.

Tirion entered the tent at that moment and asked when he noticed the troubled look on her face, "Are you alright Jaina? What troubles are on your mind?"

The mage looked back at Tirion and replied, "There's a wound here on Arthas' chest…I tried to clean it but it's been heavily cursed with dark magic, it's the same magic that was radiating off that door in the citadel that Sylvanas touched…I tried using my magic to shatter the energy but it's stronger than the enchantment on the door."

Tirion knelt beside Jaina and stated, "Let me see if I can't do something, my mastery in the light is very strong and should be able to ward it off."

His hands began to glow with a golden light, he moved his hand over top of Arthas' wound, the light covered the wound and Tirion said, "I think it's working."

Suddenly there was a flash of shadow magic and Tirion tore his hand away from the wound and stated, "I spoke too soon there…you are correct though Jaina, his wounds been infected with shadow magic and it has made him really sick."

"How were you able to figure that out?"

"I was able to sense everything that was wrong with him before the shadow magic cast away the light…it's not looking too good for him." Tirion explained.

At that moment Dark Ranger Clea and Maldrix entered, Jaina and Tirion rose to their feet then Clea asked, "Lady Proudmoore, Highlord Fordring…is there anything we can do to be of assistance?"

Tirion looked to Maldrix and said, "Warlock…can you check Arthas for us, there's a wound here on his chest that is plagued by shadow magic…we can't seem to break it."

"Of course, I'll take a look at that wound." Maldrix replied as he approached Jaina and Tirion.

They backed up, he knelt down and said after a few moments of silence, "Without even using my powers to check the wound, I can just sense the dark energy coming directly off of the wound…let's take a closer look here."

He placed his hand gently on the wound; it began to glow with a black and red energy that mingled with the purple coming off of Maldrix's hand.

The Warlock began to speak in demonic tongue, _"Lok Alar Daz Maez? Kiel Enkilzar Rakir Az Tiros Zenn Buras Demon."_

Tirion looked at Clea and asked, "Do you know what he just said, Dark Ranger?"

She nodded and replied, "He said, why have you come? Make yourself known to those here today demon."

After a few more minutes, Maldrix got to his feet and slowly backed away from Arthas' body, Jaina looked at him and asked, "What is it Maldrix? What's wrong with him?"

The warlock turned to look at them and replied, "He has been cursed by a piece of the soul of Ner'zhul, the first Lich King…Arthas is deathly ill and only someone who has been in contact with pure shadow magic can break the curse."

Tirion questioned, "Who would that be? I don't know of anyone who has lived to survive the encounter with pure shadow magic."

Clea spoke up, "Sylvanas has…she touched the door and was shocked with pure shadow magic, she's the only one that can break the curse on him."

"Well that's just great; Arthas is as good as dead because we all know that she won't help us save him. She hates his guts and it would make her happy to see him dead." Jaina retorted slightly irritated.

"Yes but she has good reason to hate him, I admit he is not my most favorite person in the world but I might be able to talk to her and see if she can't forget that anger to help." Clea said.

Tirion nodded, he looked down at Arthas then back up at the dark ranger and stated, "Alright, you go talk to Sylvanas and see if you can't convince her to help."

Clea bowed then left, she walked across the camp to Sylvanas' tent, the soldiers guarding the door said as she approached, "No one has been in or out Dark Ranger, we haven't checked on her since you put her in though."

The Dark Ranger frowned and pushed open the flaps to the tent, she looked to the spot where she had left Sylvanas and gasped. The chains were shattered and Sylvanas' Sunstrider's longbow lay on the ground covered in blood, Clea turned towards the guards and stated, "You fool! She's gone; someone took her from the tent!"

"But nobody's gone in; we were here the entire time!" Guard number one stammered out.

Clea yelled; her voice echoing across the camp, "Jaina! Tirion! She's gone!"

Tirion, Jaina and Maldrix rushed out of the tent where Arthas was and ran over, Clea retrieved Sylvanas' bow and held it up as they approached then said, "She was taken from the tent, I know because she never goes anywhere without her bow…these two tell me that no one's been in or out since I put her in there."

Tirion stepped inside and inspected the scene, blood covered the floor and he saw the gleam of something metal on the floor next to the shattered chains. Jaina entered as he knelt down and picked up the object, it was covered in snow so he brushed it away and there in his hand was a metal skull decorated clip that was used to keep a cloak attached to a chest plate

The mage looked over Tirion's shoulder at the small circle, a small piece of midnight black fabric hung from it and Jaina stated, "The Lich King wore that…that's his. Oh gods, that means he has Sylvanas!"

Tirion stood and handed Clea the clip, she slipped it into her pouch and the High lord said, "Something is going on, we all know Arthas is the Lich King but how is he also lying in that tent? Clea get the others ready, we march on Ice Crown shortly."

"Yes Highlord Fordring."

Clea left, Jaina looked at Tirion and he stated, "This is all my fault, I never should have had her locked up in here without one of us watching her."

"There's nothing any of us could've done, the Lich King himself came and took her from this tent, so if any of us had been in here then he would've just killed us."

The Paladin nodded and replied, "You're right...come on let us go get our things together." Jaina nodded before exiting the tent with Tirion, they returned to the tent where Arthas lay and began gathering their supplies.

* * *

Arkas stood looking at the gates of the citadel when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see Tyrande Whisperwind standing behind him.

He looked down at the ground, he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes but she lifted the helmet from his head and said, "Arkas…what has the world done to you my son?"

The two embraced and Arkas stated, "I'm sorry I did not come back to see you…I just could not stand to face you after all the horrible things I was made to do to innocent people."

"It is alright Arkas, but always know that I will never hate you…not even after what you were made to do, I took you in and I don't plan on turning my back on you." Tyrande replied.

Arkas was about to speak when Dark Ranger Clea ran up and said, "Sorry to interrupt but Highlord Fordring ordered that I get everyone ready for the assault, the Lich King kidnapped Sylvanas and we have to go get her back."

The death knight nodded and they followed Clea to the tent, everyone else was already there with their stuff as the three of them approached. Tirion and Jaina emerged from the tent and the Highlord stated to the group, "Have you all gotten what you need for this attack?"

Everyone nodded, Tirion put his helmet on before continuing, "Good, now to explain to those why we are heading in and to fill you in…a few hours ago, we had chained Lady Sylvanas up in her tent to prevent her from killing Arthas. Well just a little while ago we discovered that the Lich King has kidnapped Sylvanas and taken her back to the citadel. She is the only chance we have of saving Prince Arthas' life so we are going in to get her now, is that understood?"

The group nodded, Tirion looked back into the tent at Arthas' motionless form before he ordered, "High Priestess Whisperwind, you and King Varian are staying behind to watch _this_ Arthas."

Tyrande bowed and replied, "Of course Tirion, we'll make sure nothing happens to him."

She disappeared into the tent before Tirion turned back to the group then withdrew the Ashbringer and stated, "Let us head into the Citadel."

* * *

Sylvanas opened her eyes to find herself chained to a metal table, her head spun violently, a nauseous feeling swarmed her stomach and her body ached, she hissed in pain as she readjusted herself and shivered.

"_God damnit I'm cold…wait, where the hell am I?" _She thought to herself.

Her vision was blurry but it slowly cleared and she realized that she was inside Ice Crown Citadel; Sylvanas kept inspecting her surroundings until she realized something.

"_Oh gods, I'm in the Lich King's private chambers…I have to get out of here!" _Sylvanas told herself, slightly panicking at the realization.

Suddenly she heard the sound of plate boots pounding on the floors, they were getting louder and coming from the other side of the door, she took a deep breath and said to herself, "You have to stay strong Sylvanas, he cannot win this time…I must remain strong no matter what."

The doors to the room opened and in stepped the Lich King along with 2 of his plague doctors, Sylvanas met his gaze and he said, "Ah Sylvanas, you're awake…finally. I was beginning to think that I might've scared your soul out of you."

"Shut the hell up you bastard." Sylvanas sneered, her voice filled with rage.

The Lich King growled before replying coldly, "Looks like someone's still clinging onto false hope, let me let you down hard…you're never getting out of here, embrace the Scourge or suffer for eternity in this citadel Sylvanas."

The Banshee Queen laughed and retorted, "You can't do anything to cause me pain, I'm undead you damned idiot…I can't feel anything."

His laughter was deep and his voice dark as he said, "That's where you're wrong…my Banshee Queen."

The Lich King withdrew a small dagger, its blade gleamed in the light coming from the hole in the roof above them, he moved closer then slowly trailed the dagger's blade up her leg.

"I could make you beg for death Sylvanas, a hundred times over…you are under my thumb, I can do whatever I want to you and there's nothing you can do to stop it." He stated evilly.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch, I'll never beg…especially to you." Sylvanas retorted defiantly.

He growled and pierced the dagger through her thigh violently; the pain was absolutely terrible and she almost cried out in pain but she kept a straight face and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You've got quite the tough spirit on you Sylvanas, let's see if I can't break it and make you weak yet again…just like after Quel'thalas burned." He taunted.

He ripped the dagger free; she flinched slightly before he turned away and took a leather bound pack from one of the plague doctors and sitting it onto the table nearby, Sylvanas watched as he undid the strap and opened it up, inside were hundreds of items, many vials containing various different colored liquids, knives, scalpels and needles.

He turned to the other and stated, "Get this metal bar heated up now, I want it red hot."

Sylvanas watched the Plague doctor scurry off with the bar given to him by the Lich King, he withdrew a vial and a needle from the pack then turned back to Sylvanas. She watched as he pierced the tip of the needle through the top of vial and pulled some of the black liquid into the syringe, he pulled it free then sat the vial down before lifting the needle up and tapping the side a few times.

The Lich King looked up at Sylvanas, before taking a hold of her leg and saying, "Don't worry my dear, this isn't poison but when I'm done with you, you'll wish it had been. This is just a little something to reawaken all your nerves and oh yes…its going to hurt."

Without warning he pierced the needle into her leg, Sylvanas fought back a hiss and watched as he injected the liquid into her system.

He pulled the needle out and sat it down before taking two steps back, she didn't feel anything and started laughing, she shook her head and stated, "You stupid bastard, your little nerve agent didn't work, I don't feel any diff-."

A sharp pain traveled up her leg; cutting her off mid-sentence, before it disappeared, the Lich King laughed and said, "Give it a moment…4…3…2…1."

Suddenly pain erupted throughout her entire body, it felt as though every bone in her body was snapping and the pain only got worse, she tried to hold back her scream but eventually the pain became too much and she let loose a terrible scream filled with pain and agony.

The Lich King laughed darkly and stated over her scream, "It only lasts a minute my dear Sylvanas…but the pain you will be put through afterwards will pale in comparison."

Sylvanas forced herself to stop screaming, took a moment to gather her voice and stammered out through clenched teeth as the pain slowly started weakening, "You…sick…bastard, I will…have…my…revenge."

At that moment the other plague doctor returned, Sylvanas smelt the smoke coming off of the metal bar and the Lich King said, "Just in time, now leave us be…if anyone dares interrupt us, kill them immediately."

The two plague doctors bowed and hurried out, the Lich King turned the metal bar over in his hand before turning to the Banshee Queen and smirking at her from beneath his helmet.

"Oh my dear Sylvanas, this is going to be so much fun. I'm going to enjoy every minute of this immensely." The Lich King spoke as he placed the red hot bar against Sylvanas' gut and listened to her cry of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, here is chapter three, I started as soon as I put up the last chapter so you guys could have this as quickly as possible, I've worked day and night on this chapter just for all those who wanted a quick update, this is just to sate you until chapter 4 which yes there will be a chapter 4, I would like to thank Firedragon99 for giving me an idea for one part in this story so thank you. **

**Anyway, here it is, the hopefully, highly anticipated chapter 3 of The One True King! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaina, Tirion and the Heroes walked down a long hallway within the citadel, the sound of screams echoed off the walls and Maldrix asked, "Do we even know where the hell we're going?"

"No we don't Maldrix; there isn't exactly a map of this place as you can probably tell." Jaina retorted.

The sound of growls echoed up the hall and suddenly a group of ghouls cut them off, there was too many to fight so Tirion ordered, "Retreat! Back up!"

"We're surrounded! They have us boxed in!" Kyla replied as Tirion turned to look.

More ghouls appeared behind the group, Tirion withdrew the Ashbringer which caused everyone to withdraw their weapons. Maldrix growled and said, "Give me a second, I'll summon some help."

He drew a rune on the ground that began to glow; he got to his feet and began a summoning ritual as the ghouls closed in on both sides. Tirion held the Ashbringer up and said, "Kyla, Grimtox…lets hold them off for Maldrix."

Kyla and Grimtox nodded, they raised their weapons and the Orc shaman charged towards the ghouls with his fists of molten fury raised and he began to cut them down.

The Human paladin joined in, she threw her shield at the snarling ghouls; successfully decapitating 3 in the process before returning to her hand. Tirion rushed to the opposite side where Jaina stood and stated, "I'll help over here, you go over there and help those two hold off the ghouls."

Jaina rushed across and stood next to Kyla, the human paladin looked over at Jaina and said with a smile on her face, "Just like old times hey Proudmoore?"

The mage nodded before casting a frost wave that froze the ghouls to the ground, Maldrix finished his summoning spell and yelled, "Everyone get back against the wall NOW!"

They all rushed to where Maldrix stood as he backed against the wall; suddenly a pit lord appeared before them along with Maldrix's two felhounds, Greeshon and Kraknos who ran to their master.

Clea worriedly looked over at Maldrix before asking, "How the hell do you plan on controlling that thing might I ask?"

"With this." The warlock replied as he withdrew the orb of domination, it shone a bright red and he aimed it towards the pit lord.

A beam of power shot from the orb to the pit lord, Maldrix watched as the demon turned to him and knelt down before asking, "What can I do for you, Master?"

"Slaughter all of these ghouls for me then return to where you came from." Maldrix ordered.

The Pit Lord roared in agreement before crushing the ghouls, the group watched as it tore down all of the ghouls within a matter of seconds and then it disappeared through another portal.

Maldrix and the group returned to the center of the hallway, his felhounds barked and he looked at Clea and asked, "Do you have Sylvanas' bow with you?"

The Dark Ranger reached into her bag before withdrawing the Sunstrider's Longbow, she handed it to Maldrix, he knelt down before his hounds and said, "Greeshon, Kraknos…smell this and find us Sylvanas."

The two felhounds sniffed the bow for a few moments then started sniffing the ground, Maldrix handed Clea the bow and the group watched as the hounds sniffed around. Suddenly Kraknos barked and took off running with Greeshon on his tail, Maldrix, Clea, Kyla, Grimtox, Arkas, Jaina and Tirion all ran after the felhounds and Maldrix said, "They said that they've picked up her trail!"

* * *

The Lich King threw the metal bar to the floor, it had grown cold and was of no use to him anymore, he turned back to face his captive and smiled as he inspected his work. Sylvanas' gut was covered in blistering, bleeding burns, her arms were cut open and blood flowed out of them and she had multiple stab wounds across her chest and legs.

Her eyes still blazed defiantly, she was fighting the pain and not once in the past 8 hours had she begged for him to stop; she had certainly cried out in pain but never did she beg. He suddenly got an idea, he approached the table where she was chained once more and asked, "Why do you keep this up Sylvanas? Why not just give in and let it all be over?"

"Because…I-I…refuse…to let…you…win." Sylvanas stammered out, obviously weakened by the pain and loss of blood.

"You're so weak my dear, just tell me to stop and this will all be over for you…No more pain, only pure and raw power for joining the Scourge once again." He offered, there was no way she would turn him down if he offered power.

Sylvanas laughed hoarsely and replied, "Never…I will…never join…again, you and your Scourge…can go…to hell."

Her voice was still so defiant that it made him snap, he took hold of her leg and broke it with his bare hands, she screamed in agony and he grabbed her throat. Using all of his strength he ripped her from the table and threw her across the room, she slammed into the wall and he heard the pleasant sound of her ribs snapping.

Sylvanas fell to the floor, bleeding and broken, she held back sobs and struggled to get to her feet, he watched in shock as she actually got to her feet despite the broken bones.

"You bitch, WHY DO YOU FIGHT ME!?" The Lich King shouted as he stalked towards her.

She smirked and said, "Because…"

Sylvanas took a moment to gather her voice before looking directly into his eyes and replying, "Because I am Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken and I kneel to NO. ONE."

The Lich King roared before grabbing her by the throat once more, he threw her back across the room so she slammed into the slab of metal she had once been chained to and she cried out. She looked up at him as he approached; the Lich King looked down at her sadly and said, "You are of no further use to me, you could've been a god…Goodbye my Banshee Queen."

He unsheathed Frostmourne and he saw Sylvanas' eyes widen in horror, the blade gleamed in the light and he brought Frostmourne back to pierce it into her gut. Sylvanas looked around for some sort of escape but she knew deep down that there was no getting out of this, she locked eyes with the Lich King and waited.

The runeblade cut through the frozen air with ease, the Lich King smiled as he heard the sound of bones breaking and fleshing ripping when he pierced Frostmourne through Sylvanas' gut. Frostmourne pierced through the metal table behind Sylvanas' back, a loud screech filled the air as metal scraped against metal and the blade locked her against the tables frozen surface in a deadly embrace.

The Banshee Queen did not scream, she did not cry out, she did nothing but stare into his eyes defiantly, he growled in both rage and frustration and began to turn Frostmourne slowly.

The sound of fleshing tearing, bones breaking and metal twisting and grinding together filled the room once more; blocking out the sound of Tirion, Jaina and the others entering the room behind him.

The Lich King laughed as he saw the life from Sylvanas' eyes fading away, she seemed to be fighting it off and she looked over his shoulder and smirked. He looked back to see Jaina, Tirion and some heroes standing behind him with their weapons ready, Sylvanas laughed weakly and stated, "You…lose…Arthas."

Her body suddenly went limp and the Lich King ripped the sword free, turned to face the group before laughing evilly and disappearing through a portal as they attacked.

Jaina rushed to Sylvanas' side when the portal faded away, the Banshee Queen was completely motionless but her eyes flickered to Jaina before a smirk crossed her face.

"What has he done to you Sylvanas?" Jaina asked herself softly as she inspected the wounds on Sylvanas.

Tirion turned to Arkas and stated, "Arkas, you carry her while Jaina builds a portal back to camp, we will sent up a headquarters here so that when we figure everything out then we can return to this spot to defeat the Lich King."

* * *

Tyrande knelt next to Prince Arthas while Varian paced back and forth; she looked over at the human king and asked, "Why are you pacing King Varian?"

"It's been four hours since they went in to rescue Sylvanas and they haven't come back yet, I'm starti-Wait…did you hear that?"

Varian opened the door to the tent to be ambushed by 5 cultists, Tyrande got to her feet and withdrew her bow, Varian pushed the cultists off of him and withdrew Shalamayne.

The cultists laughed evilly as Varian backed up next to Tyrande and said, "Hand him over…the master wants him…our lord needs the prince."

Varian growled before retorting, "If you bastards want him then come and get him!"

Suddenly a growl came from behind him, Varian turned to see a glowing golden lion and dragon behind Tyrande, the King moved off to the side; pulling the High Priestess with him and the two beasts rushed at the cultists.

The Lion tore the throat out of the one cultist and ripped another in half while the dragon burnt the other three until they were nothing but ash. The creatures disappeared back into Arthas' body, the prince suddenly began to spasm violently, Tyrande put her bow away and dropped to her knees next to him.

Varian sheathed his sword and asked, "What's happening to him Tyrande?"

"He's having a seizure, get over here and hold him down! By Elune he reopened his wounds as well." Tyrande ordered as she grabbed some clothes and bandages.

Varian went around to the other side of Arthas and held the Prince down while Tyrande covered the wound on Arthas' chest with a cloth and said, "That's the best I can do until the other's get back with Sylvanas so that she can break the curse and we can properly heal this wound properly."

Tyrande looked at Arthas' face and noticed blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, she suddenly realized that he was choking on his own blood and said, "Varian roll him onto his side so he's facing me, he's choking on his own blood."

Varian quickly did as she ordered and rolled Arthas onto his side, Tyrande placed a cloth beside his head as Arthas coughed up blood. After a few minutes Arthas relaxed and stopped coughing up blood, Varian sighed and stated, "I had doubted that this was the real Arthas before but now I'm certain that this is the true Prince Arthas Menethil…using the light in such a way proved it."

Suddenly the Lion and the Dragon appeared and growled, Tyrande and Varian backed away from Arthas quickly, the Dragon laid next to Arthas where Varian had sat and the lion sat next to the prince's head.

Varian tried to get closer but the lion roared, he quickly darted back to Tyrande and said, "Now we cannot help him, his guardians' think we plan on hurting him." A voice suddenly yelled, "KING VARIAN! Jaina and the others have returned from the citadel!"

Varian turned to the entrance of the tent to see Jaina walk in; she looked to the lion and dragon and asked, "What is going on? What are those things?"

"Arthas summoned them, they are his protectors but we can't get near him, they think we are going to hurt him." Tyrande explained.

Jaina stated, "Let me try, Arthas knows I would never hurt him."

She stepped towards Arthas' body, the Lion growled and pounced on her, its massive paws holding her to the ground, its right paw had its claws dug into her arm as she tried to get away.

Tirion came into the tent at that moment, Jaina watched as he tried to analyze the scene, she looked back into the eyes of the golden lion and realized that its eyes were the same color as Arthas' eyes.

Tirion stated, "Jaina, try to talk to it…Arthas created those creatures with the pieces of his soul to protect him when he couldn't protect himself."

Jaina nodded and said calmly, "Arthas…it's me Jaina, I have no intention of hurting you, just let me go...please."

The lion's eyes softened before it and the dragon faded back into Arthas, Jaina slowly sat up and looked to the motionless body of Arthas Menethil. Varian helped her up off the ground before asking, "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I really want to know what's going on…" Jaina replied as she looked at Varian.

Tirion spoke up, "We have to get Sylvanas to break the enchantment so that this Arthas can be healed then he can explain everything to us."

Tyrande asked, "How is Sylvanas? Was she alive when you found her?"

Jaina looked down at the ground and replied, "Just barely…the Lich King, he tortured her for hours but not once did she give in, she's broken most of the bones in her body, she's weak from blood loss and has too many cuts and burns on her to even think of beginning to count them."

"What!? She's the only hope we have of saving Arthas! We have to heal her!" Varian exclaimed.

"Th-ther-theres…no need Varian…" A voice came from the doorway and everyone turned.

In the doorway stood Sylvanas, slumped against Clea's side, the Dark Ranger helped her queen into the tent and Sylvanas continued, "I'll…help Arthas…there's no point…in hating…the man…who has…done nothing to…me."

Clea helped Sylvanas over to Arthas' body as Maldrix entered the tent, Jaina, Varian, Tyrande, Tirion and Maldrix watched Clea sit Sylvanas down beside Arthas and ask, "Do you need anything my queen?"

"N-No thank…you Clea…just back up." Sylvanas replied weakly as she moved herself closer to Arthas.

Clea backed up to where Maldrix stood, Sylvanas sat her bow down beside her and placed her hand against Arthas' chest, the sound of glass breaking filled the air and everyone watched as the shadow magic disappeared from Arthas' wound.

Suddenly Sylvanas' hands began to glow a dark purple, the purple energy began to flicker then disappeared before reappearing again and Jaina asked, "Clea…what is she doing?"

"No idea but I know it won't hurt him, she wouldn't do that." Clea replied.

Sylvanas took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she felt her body and powers weakening as she was pulled into darkness.

* * *

She opened her eyes to be standing in the forests of Quel'thalas; she heard plate armor and turned to see Arthas in his prince armor coming towards her.

"You're Sylvanas Windrunner right?" The young human prince asked.

"Yes I am, my official title is Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken…you have the other Arthas to thank for this undeath." Sylvanas replied as she motioned to herself.

The young prince fell to his knees and stated, "I sat there in that cage for light knows how many years and watched as the dark Arthas destroyed everything I loved…I watched him destroy your home and kill you and your people, I beg that you only do not hate me for the things that he did."

"I do not hate you Prince Arthas Menethil, granted I did but I've realized that you are not the same man who destroyed my home and did horrible, unspeakable things to me. I'm giving you the chance I've never been given, do not waste this Arthas." Sylvanas replied.

"What…what do you mean?" Arthas asked getting to his feet.

Sylvanas sighed and said, "In the world of the living and the conscious, your doppelganger has mortally wounded me, he pierced Frostmourne through my gut like how he killed me at the attack on the sunwell...I won't last much longer but you... You have a chance, so I am using the last of my powers and my life source to save your life Arthas. To put it bluntly, I'm giving my life to save yours."

"But why? After all I've done..." Arthas questioned.

The Banshee Queen smirked and answered, "You, Arthas Menethil, Son of King Terenas Menethil and Crown Prince of Lordaeron, you have done nothing wrong besides go after Frostmourne...you still have a chance at redemption and truly living your life. Me, on the other hand…I'm just an undead elf who has no chance at living my life or redemption, so I'm giving you the chance I never was…please do not waste it."

Arthas embraced Sylvanas and said, "Thank you Lady Windrunner, I will never forget this act of kindness…"

"Good, just promise me that you'll take care of Jaina and won't let any harm come to my people?" Sylvanas asked pulling away.

Arthas bowed and stated, "By my blood and Honor, I swear it to you Sylvanas Windrunner."

The Banshee Queen smiled, she patted Arthas on the shoulder and said, "My life draws to an end, Goodbye Arthas Menethil."

She turned away from him and began walking off, Arthas waved and replied, "And goodbye to you Lady Windrunner!"

Suddenly she turned around and asked, "Oh Arthas one last thing?"

"Yes Sylvanas?"

A evil grin grew on her face as she replied, "Give the Lich King a good kick in the ass for me, call it my revenge from beyond the grave!"

Arthas bowed before watching Sylvanas disappeared into the forests of Quel'thalas, he looked down at himself and said softly, "I will avenge your sacrifice Sylvanas, he will pay for this."

* * *

**Back in the world of the conscious and living.**

Jaina and the others watched Sylvanas for a few moments when suddenly she collapsed, Clea rushed to her side and pulled the Banshee Queen into her arms. Sylvanas looked at Clea, picked up her bow and said as she placed it into the Dark Ranger's hand, "Clea…if I…do not survive…you are…to be Queen…of the Forsaken."

Clea looked down at the Sunstrider's longbow before feeling Sylvanas go limp in her arms, the Dark Ranger couldn't hold back her tears and she sobbed out, "Sylvanas…don't leave me…I need you my Queen, I need a real leader. I'm not strong enough..."

Sylvanas did not speak nor did she move, Clea looked over at Arthas' body and saw the prince's eyes open slowly, he slowly sat up and looked around the room then everyone gasped.

The wound in his chest had completely disappeared, there was no scar or anything; Jaina rushed to his side and asked as she put her hand on the side of his face, "How…how is this possible?"

Arthas looked down at Sylvanas' body, remembering their conservation moments before and he looked back at Jaina before replying, "It was…because of Sylvanas, she saved my life."

**:) I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I know it seems I just put up chapter 3 but I have most of this story already written out and I was just stretching things out to make this chapter a little bit longer then it was. I loved hearing from those of you who left reviews, its always nice to know that people enjoy my writing and it was also nice to know that people were following and favoriting my story so thanks to all of you who did! **

**Anyway here is chapter 4! Please leave more reviews!**

* * *

Maldrix knelt beside Clea; he pulled the sobbing Dark Ranger into his arms, looked at Arthas and asked, "Did Sylvanas say why she saved you Arthas?"

The Prince nodded and replied, "She said it was because that she had no chance at living her life or at getting redemption but that I did have a chance at all of that. Sylvanas gave her life to save mine and I don't plan on wasting it."

Clea looked up and stated, "Sylvanas was the leader of a nation of people Arthas! She saved them after your rampage through Quel'thalas and they loved her. Now she's gone, and for who? The man who caused all of this to happen in the first place!"

"Clea! I know you're upset but you cannot say things like that." Maldrix spoke up, tightening his embrace on the undead elf.

Arthas held up his hand and said, "No it's all right Warlock, I completely understand the anger towards me…let her continue please."

Clea sobbed again as she moved away from Maldrix and pulled the Banshee Queen back up into her arms, she looked at Arthas and continued, "You did this to her…she's dead because of you Arthas, she was a hero to the Forsaken and now she's dead…My queen…I failed my queen."

Arthas felt tears stinging the back of his eyes as she watched the undead elf sob into Sylvanas' body, he looked to Jaina for a moment before looking back at the ranger and replying, "She never believed that you failed her, I mean she chose you to take her place as Banshee Queen, which means she trusted and loved you more than any of her other people."

Clea looked up at the human prince then back down at Sylvanas before saying, "You're right…she chose me to lead her people."

The Dark Ranger got to her feet, picked up the Sunstrider's long bow and stated, "I will honor her memory and lead her people to the best of my abilities…this does not mean that I accept her decision to sacrifice herself to save you but I will deal with it."

Arthas stood up with Jaina's help and said, "Thank you Clea and I promise, I will not waste the chance she has given me."

Tirion stepped forward and asked, "Prince Arthas are you able to fight?"

"Yes Highlord Fordring, I can fight. I must fight because I swore by my blood and honor to Sylvanas that I would fight." Arthas replied as he turned to face Tirion.

"Alright, it's time we put an end to the Lich King's reign of tyranny once and for all, get suited up Arthas because we have a King to kill." Tirion stated as he exited the tent.

Maldrix bent down and lifted Sylvanas' body into his arms before saying to Clea, "I will have her body placed in a casket for safe transport back to the Undercity, my lady."

Clea stated, "Alright, put the casket in her tent when you are finished and wait for me there."

The two left the tent swiftly, Jaina turned to face Arthas and said, "Your armor is in that chest over there along with your hammer and tome, I have to go see what Tirion needs me to do right now."

She turned to leave but Arthas stopped her and asked, "Could a Lady help a paladin with his heavy plate armor please?"

Jaina smirked before opening the lid to the chest and handing Arthas his leg armor, boots, bracers and gauntlets which he pulled on easily while she grabbed the rest of his armor.

The mage lifted the plate chest piece from the chest; she ran her hand over the crest of Lordaeron in the center before turning and handing it to Arthas.

He placed it over his chest and turned around, she took hold of the leather straps and slowly began to clip them together, Arthas looked over his shoulder and saw a deep gash in her upper arm and asked, "Hey…how did you get that wound on your upper arm?"

"Oh that…it's nothing, I don't even remember. I might've gotten it from when we went to rescue Sylvanas." Jaina lied, Arthas could tell she had, he turned around and said, "You just lied to me."

"No I did not."

"Jaina Proudmoore, you just lied again…what is it that you don't want me to know?" Arthas pressed on while clipping on his pauldrons.

Jaina turned away from him and stated as she headed towards the tent door, "It's nothing Arthas, I'm fine, and we have to…we have to go defeat the Lich King…"

Arthas grabbed his mace and tome before rushing forward and grabbing her wrist, she spun around to face him and he said, "We used to be best friends Jaina, lovers…we trusted each other unconditionally so please just tell me."

The Mage looked at him, sighed softly and replied, "Okay…It was just before Sylvanas, decided to heal you…you were unconscious and had summoned these two creatures, one of them was this golden lion and when I tried to get near you… it pounced on me and dug his claws into my arm."

Arthas ran his hand through his hair and stated, "I'm…I'm so sorry Jaina, I created that spell during my imprisonment so that if I was ever unable to defend myself that they would be created from the fragments of my soul to protect me…I had no idea that they would hurt those I loved."

Jaina shrugged and said, "It's alright Arthas, we best be going now, Tirion will want that portal made for the final assault."

The prince watched Jaina leave before taking a breath and following after her, his tome hung from his side and his mace was slung over his shoulder and he felt the stares coming from the soldiers as he passed.

* * *

Maldrix sat in the Banshee Queen's tent with the casket that held Sylvanas; he heard footsteps approaching the tent and looked up to see Clea walk into the tent.

"Hey, why did you want me to wait? Is there something wrong?" The warlock asked as he got to his feet.

Clea sighed and said, "Maldrix…before I say anything of my plans, I need to know that you will listen. I'm not asking as your queen, I'm asking…as your lover."

Maldrix smiled, this was the first time that she had ever said something like that, so in respect; he replied, "Of course my love, I will listen."

Clea went over to Sylvanas' casket, knelt beside it and ran her hand over the Icon of Torment that was emblazoned on the lid then stated, "Sylvanas can't die…I need to bring her back."

Maldrix nodded and questioned, "I see, but how do you plan on bringing her back? She gave her soul to save Arthas' life."

The Dark Ranger looked up at Maldrix, got to her feet and said, "Sylvanas and I never told anyone this but…when we were assigned to infiltrate the citadel through the Forge of Souls then move on to the Pit of Saron, we learned something in the Halls of Reflection that changes everything."

"Did you tell Highlord Fordring of this information? I mean he did ask that the details of what you discovered in those halls were brought to him." Maldrix stated.

"No we told no one, not even Fordring and I'll explain why after I tell you what we learned. I'll start from when we first entered the Halls of Reflection."

* * *

**Flashback from the Halls of Reflection**

Sylvanas pushed open the doors that lead to the Halls of Reflection, Clea came in behind her and they slowly walked forward with their bows raised.

The doors slammed shut behind them which caused Clea to spin around to look back, Sylvanas smirked and said, "It's alright Ranger, no Scourge will follow us in here…they dare not tread on their master's domain."

Clea turned back around, the hallway they were walking down was dark but at the end there was a runic blue glow, Sylvanas narrowed her eyes and stated, "It cannot be…hurry Clea."

The two elves rushed down the hallway and appeared in a grand circular chamber, directly in the center was a glowing light and Sylvanas slowly approached it.

"Frostmourne…the blade that ended my life, it lies unguarded…come Clea let us unlock its secrets." Sylvanas whispered to her ranger.

The Banshee Queen approached the blade, Clea stopped beside her and reached her hand out to touch the blade, Sylvanas grabbed her wrist and said, "Do not touch it sister, we have idea what it will do to us. Let me see if I can't commune with the spirits within the blade."

Her hands began to glow a dark purple as she murmured something to herself, there was a flash of light and spirals of runic energy began to spin around the blade. Suddenly before them appeared the spirit of Uther the Lightbringer, he looked at Sylvanas and he said, "Sylvanas, you cannot be here, the Lich King sees what the sword sees, he is on his way here now."

"No I must know how to defeat him, he much be brought to justice for what he has done."

Uther shook his head and replied, "You cannot defeat the Lich King, he can only be destroyed at the place where he was created."

"The Frozen Throne…" Sylvanas finished.

Uther looked at the doorway behind him and said, "What I say next, you must never forget…if you kill Arthas, it will not matter, there must always be a Lich King or the Scourge will go rampant. You two must leave here now before he gets here, run while you still have the chan-Argh!"

The paladin's spirit disappeared into Frostmourne, the Lich King called his sword to him and laughed evilly before stating, "So you wish to commune with the dead? You shall have your wish, Marwyn, Falric…bring their corpses to my chambers when you are through."

The Lich King turned and started walking towards the door as Marwyn and Falric appeared, they both looked at the Lich King and said, "Yes my lord."

Falric withdrew his weapons and yelled, "Soldiers of Lordaeron rise to meet your master's call!"

The spirits of hundreds of foot soldiers, mages, priests and rifleman appeared around the room, Sylvanas growled and yelled, "You will not escape death this time Arthas, I will have my revenge!"

Sylvanas ran off leaving Clea alone in the room, the Dark Ranger sighed and raised her bow, Clea looked back at the door that Sylvanas had gone through to see the Banshee Queen's grand cloak flowing behind her as she ran after Arthas.

* * *

Maldrix waited until Clea finished her story before he said, "So the plan is to do what exactly because I have no absolutely idea."

Clea sighed and replied, "The plan is that you will bring Sylvanas' body with us, when we do kill the Lich King, you take his helmet and you place it on her head which should save her life."

"You mean…you want to make Sylvanas, the Lich King?" Maldrix questioned slightly shocked.

Clea nodded, she knelt down and opened the lid of the coffin to meet Sylvanas' blazing red gaze, she stumbled back and the Banshee Queen sat up.

"What? How? You died, this isn't possible." Clea questioned, her words fumbling slightly due to the shock.

"Yes I am aware of that, I don't have long...in the other world I was able to create a spell that allows me to return for a short amount of time…just long enough for us to kill the Lich King so that my revenge can be final." Sylvanas explained.

"How did you create spell? You have no power's left my Queen." Maldrix asked.

Sylvanas smirked and stated, "That is where you're wrong my friend, I was able to convince a few dead but very powerful individuals to give me their remaining power so that I may return to exact my revenge. Among those were Demon Lord Illidan Stormrage, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and Gul'dan, I am far more powerful than the Lich King now."

Clea bowed and asked, "I presume that you'll want your bow back right?"

"No my dear Clea, I was given something much better…A bow forged from one of Illidan's war glaives of Azzinoth and enchanted with so many demonic powers that it makes Frostmourne look like a twig." Sylvanas replied jokingly.

The three left the tent and headed towards Arthas, Jaina, Tirion and Varian, Soldiers knelt as Sylvanas passed; her long black cloak flowing in the cold air that blew through the camp and her new bow glowing with dark energy.

Jaina heard the commotion coming from the soldiers and turned to see Sylvanas coming towards them, she poked Tirion and the paladin turned along with everyone in their group.

Sylvanas stopped before the group and Jaina asked, "How the hell are you alive?"

"Well I'll tell you the same thing I told these two, I convinced a few dead but still very powerful individuals to give me their remaining power so that I may return to exact my revenge. Some of those individuals were Demon Lord Illidan Stormrage, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and Gul'dan; I am far more powerful than the Lich King now. Oh and Jaina, Kael'thas sends his regards." Sylvanas explained.

Tirion looked down at the bow and asked, "I'm assuming that this bow was a gift from your powerful friends?"

Sylvanas smiled and replied, "It's a lovely bow isn't it? Forged from one of Illidan's war glaives of Azzinoth and enchanted with so many dark, evil and demonic powers that it makes Frostmourne look like a twig."

Arthas stepped through the group and said, "It will be an honor to fight by your side Sylvanas, I hope you have better luck against Frostmourne this time around."

Sylvanas laughed a little and retorted, "You all can bet on it, Frostmourne will not be the reason for my demise this time…the Lich King will fall here today."

Tirion smirked and ordered, "Let's get a move on then, the Lich King won't wait for us, let us show him the fury of the Argent Crusade, the Horde and the Alliance!"

Cheers erupted through the camp, Tirion withdrew the Ashbringer and yelled, "Soldier's advance into the citadel with King Varian and Highlord Darion Mograine!"

Sylvanas watched as thousands of soldiers poured into the citadel, Clea and Maldrix approached Kyla, Arkas, Grimtox and Solari and Maldrix asked, "You guys ready to become Kingslayers?"

Grimtox bowed and stated, "For the elements I will fight with everything I have, it's time I told you all a secret about me."

Kyla looked at him and asked, "What would that be?"

"I was created by the four elemental lords to protect Azeroth; I am the child of Therazane the Stone-mother, Neptulon the Tide-hunter, Al'Akir the Windlord and…Ragnaros the Firelord." Grimtox explained.

Maldrix highfived him and said, "That is bad ass my Orcish friend, with you here, the elements will surely be on our side now."

Kyla spoke, "We all here will fight with everything we have, the sacrifices we make here today are for the future of Azeroth and for the peace that will hopefully develop from this tragedy."

Arkas, Solari, Grimtox, Clea and Maldrix all put their weapons together and stated, "For Azeroth."

Tirion stood before their group and said, "It is time brothers and sisters, today is the day that the Lich King falls. He will meet a cold and swift justice for the atrocities he has committed. Jaina, create the portal."

**Oooo...Cliff-hanger, will Jaina ever create that Portal? I'm just kidding, I know this was short but the next long ass chapter will make up for this very short chapter. As I said before please leave your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay guys, I got stuck doing some stuff and home and wasnt able to find time to write but don't worry my schedule is all cleared up, so expect an update to this soon!**

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 5 of The One True King!**

Sylvanas stopped Jaina then looked over at Tirion and said, "Let's go in the front door, we can storm through the citadel and wipe out all of his lieutenants possibly making the Lich King nervous because there is no one left to support him…it also will give me a chance to see what this bow can do."

Tirion looked at Jaina and the Mage stated, "She makes a very compelling argument Highlord Fordring, Varian and the soldiers have gone in just to set up a main base on the bottom floor of the citadel so why don't we be the battering ram and take down every undead bastard standing between us and the Lich King?"

Arthas spoke up, "I, for one, am up for that, it gives me a chance to hone my fighting skills before I have to face the Lich King in combat."

Tirion nodded to himself before he looked to the heroes and asked, "What say you heroes? Will you stand and fight through the citadel with us?"

The group of heroes bowed and replied, "By our honor Highlord, we will fight, even until our last breaths if it comes to that."

Tirion nodded then withdrew the Ashbringer before the group headed into the citadel, the Lich King looked down at them from the peak of Ice Crown Citadel and he laughed before stating, "Fools...all of them with join me and become part of my power…I can easily defeat them all and at least I won't have to worry about Sylvanas."

Sylvanas walked next to Clea and Maldrix while Tirion, Jaina and Arthas were at the front of the group, she looked over at her dark ranger and said, "I heard what you said just before I slipped into darkness, about how you needed me and how you weren't worthy to take my place."

Clea stated, "It is the truth my lady, you saved all of the Forsaken, they all including me are in your debt for saving us from the Scourge. I am not and never will be worthy enough to replace you as Banshee Queen."

"My dear, think for a moment. Do you really think that if I found you unworthy to take my place as leader of the Forsaken that I would've asked you anyways?" Sylvanas spoke.

"No you wouldn't have, but I don't understand why you picked me, surely one of your other Rangers is more worthy to accept the mantle…I just…" Clea looked away as the group continued walking.

Sylvanas stopped Clea, took the Dark Ranger's face in her hands and stated with a voice that rang nothing but the truth, "Clea, I chose you over everyone else because I found you worthy, you are my most trusted and most beloved Ranger. You were by my side when I was struck down in Quel'thalas, you fought to get me to safety, you have been with me since the founding of the Forsaken, you have proven to me countless times that you were worthy so that is why I chose you."

Suddenly a roar echoed through the citadel, the group appeared in a circular room and there before them appeared Lord Marrowgar, he hefted his axe up and swung at the group.

They all ran out of the way but Sylvanas held her ground, raised her bow and took aim, Jaina looked over at the Banshee Queen and yelled, "Sylvanas, get out of the way!"

Sylvanas ignored and as Lord Marrowgar's axe was just about to slice through Sylvanas, she jumped onto his arm and rushed up towards his head.

The Group watched as she jumped onto the top of his head and aimed her bow down at his skull, he roared and flailed about tried to get her off but Sylvanas pulled back the string of her bow and shot an arrow into his head.

A green energy flooded through Marrowgar, he roared in anguish and threw Sylvanas from his back, she slammed into the ground in front of him and suddenly he broke apart into a giant pile of bones and metal.

Sylvanas dashed out of the way and just barely avoided being crushed by the corpse of Lord Marrowgar, she looked down at the bow and stated, "Ha so that's what it does! I think I like this new weapon even more now."

Tirion said as he and the others approached, "Let's not waste any time, we must continue through the citadel and quickly."

* * *

The Lich King sat on the Frozen Throne tapping his fingers against Frostmourne's hilt; he had just received word that Tirion and his allies were marching through the citadel and killing off his lieutenants.

He growled to himself and ordered to Blood Queen Lana'thel when she appeared before him, "Lana'thel, I want these intruders dead! All I ask is that you are able to kill them before they reach me is that understood!?"

"Of course my Lord, I will make sure that they all perish then I will raise them to be reborn in your Scourge." Lana'thel replied evilly.

The Lich King nodded, he watched Lana'thel disappear and closed his eyes for a moment, he suddenly felt a new energy coursing through the Citadel but it was not power that he recognized or that he had control of.

He frowned then tried to focus more, the energy was very dark, very demonic and extremely powerful but still he was unable to discover what it was from.

The energy seemed so familiar yet so foreign at the same time, he growled in frustration and suddenly the realization hit him in the head like a mace had struck him.

It was a War glaive of Azzinoth, one half out of a pair that had been wielded by Demon Lord Illidan Stormrage, he stood up and roared in anger, Illidan was here and probably trying to take his throne.

The Lich King summoned a ghoul to him and ordered, "Send the entire Scourge to destroy this group of intruders NOW! A very powerful enemy is among them and he must not be allowed to reach me!"

The ghoul nodded and shambled off, the Lich King looked down at Frostmourne and said, "We must defeat Illidan, he lost to us before so he will lose again…but what if like me he has grown more powerful?"

"_We must have faith master…we must have faith in our lord Ner'zhul and hope…hope that he sends aid to us." _Frostmourne replied.

* * *

Sylvanas stood watch while the group rested; they slept in the main hall just before the platform where Sindragosa was rumored to be and of course Sylvanas kept watch.

Sylvanas looked down at her bow before she spun around when she heard a noise but it was just Dark Ranger Clea mumbling incoherently in her sleep.

She turned her head to look down at Arthas and Jaina who were huddled close to each other, she smirked before thinking to herself, _"None of these people deserve to lose their lives, I know what must be done…I will face Sindragosa on my own."_

The undead elf walked over and knelt beside Clea before placing a kiss on the ranger's forehead; Sylvanas withdrew a piece of paper and began to write.

She wrote, "_My dear allies, as I stand here watching guard over you all, I come to a realization that none of you deserve to die…you all have so much ahead of you, your lives still have yet to be truly lived and I don't want this to be the end for any of you so that is why I have left. I will be facing the Frost Queen alone, it is a battle that none of you can afford to die in because you will need every single hero in this group when facing the Lich King. I am not doing this because I am afraid, no I am doing this because I'm afraid for you all and this is a sacrifice that I am willing to make. Do not waste this chance that I have given all of you, now go, he waits at the Frozen Throne."_

Sylvanas sat the letter on top of the Ashbringer which lay on the ground beside Tirion while he slept before writing another quickly, "_Clea, you mustn't be afraid my dear, do not be afraid of the unknown…When we walk to the edge of all the light we have and take the step into the darkness of the unknown, we must believe that one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for us to stand on or we will be taught to fly. Lead the Forsaken well young Ranger, the Dark Lady watches over you…forever."_

Sylvanas sat the letter on the Sunstrider's Long bow that lay next to Clea before turning towards the door that lead to Sindragosa, she stepped onto the large balcony and felt the cold winds of Ice Crown blowing across her skin; Damn she could feel.

The Elf turned back then pulled the doors shut behind her and locked it in place with a metal bar before withdrawing her bow and taking a deep breath.

A roar came from behind her and she turned to see the Frost Queen hovering in the sky behind her, the bone dragon laughed before stating, "You come to face me alone Sylvanas Windrunner…that is strange even for you, I will not allow you to reach my masters throne!"

Sylvanas retorted, "I'm not looking to go to that bastards throne, I've come to take you to hell with me, you cold hearted bitch!"

Sindragosa roared and landed, she reared her head back and charged at the undead elf but Sylvanas rushed out of the way quickly.

The skeletal dragon's head slammed into the door that Sylvanas had closed before turning her head to look at the Elf and yelling, "You will never escape from me little Elf, I will entrap you in the cold grasp of frost and you will be stuck here forever!"

* * *

Clea opened her eyes, sat up and looked around the circular chamber, her eyes focusing but she couldn't see Sylvanas anywhere.

"Sylvanas? Sylvanas are you here?" Clea called out as she slowly got to her feet.

She looked down at the Sunstrider's bow and picked it up, a piece of paper fell to the ground beside her and she reached down to take a hold of it.

Clea slowly unfolded it and began to read out loud, "_Clea, you mustn't be afraid my dear, do not be afraid of the unknown…When we walk to the edge of all the light we have and take the step into the darkness of the unknown, we must believe that one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for us to stand on or we will be taught to fly. Lead the Forsaken well young Ranger, the Dark Lady watches over you…forever."_

The Dark Ranger looked around once more and yelled, "Sylvanas! Sylvanas, where are you!?"

Her yelling woke up Highlord Fordring who shot up and grabbed his sword, the Ashbringer and asked, "Clea, are you alright?"

"Sylvanas…Sylvanas is gone, she left." Clea replied as she slumped against the wall, tears falling down her cheeks.

Tirion looked down at the floor as the others all woke up, he spotted a piece of paper then bent down to pick it up as Jaina asked, "What happened? Clea, are you alright?"

The Dark Ranger shook her head and fell to her knees, her body racking over and over with her sobs, Maldrix knelt beside her and pulled the ranger into his arms.

"Guys, she left me a letter too…it's addressed to all of us." Tirion spoke up as he unfolded the letter, got to his feet and turned to face the group.

He cleared his throat and began to read, _"My dear allies, as I stand here watching guard over you all, I come to the realization that none of you deserve to die…you all have so much ahead of you, your lives still have yet to be truly lived and I do not want this to be the end for any of you so that is why I have left. I will be facing the Frost Queen alone, it is a battle that none of you can afford to die in because you will need every single hero in this group when facing the Lich King. I am not running because I am afraid, no I am doing this because I'm afraid for you and this is a sacrifice that I am willing to make. Do not waste this chance that I have given all of you, now go, he waits at the Frozen Throne."_

A roar cut through the air, Clea rushed to the doorway and tried to push it open, she only got it open a tiny bit and she saw Sylvanas shoot an arrow into Sindragosa's eye.

"SYLVANAS! Let me through!" Clea begged as she pushed against the door; hoping to bend the bar that held the doors closed.

Maldrix rushed to her side and began to help then he yelled, "Help us get this door open, we have to help Sylvanas guys!"

Tirion, Arthas, Grimtox, Kyla, Arkas and Jaina all rushed towards the door, they all began to push against it with all of their might but the bar was holding strong against their onslaught.

Clea watched as Sindragosa knocked Sylvanas to the ground and trapped the Banshee Queen beneath her massive, Icy claw and began to push down but Sylvanas was fighting against it.

"Just hold on Sylvanas! We'll save you!" Clea shouted as she pushed against the door as hard as she possibly could.

Grimtox pushed through, Clea moved aside and he reached a hand between the doors and grabbed the bar, he said something and the bar began to melt slowly. Finally it gave way; they all pushed the door open just as Sylvanas shot an arrow into Sindragosa's face, the dragon roared and backed away from her.

The Banshee Queen got to her feet, raised the bow once more and yelled, "Everyone aim for her wings with everything you've got NOW!"

The group all cast spells aimed for Sindragosa's wings, Sylvanas notched an enchanted arrow into place and said just before releasing it, "You have failed your master Sindragosa."

At the exact same moment, Sindragosa launched a frost breath spell at Sylvanas; the enchanted arrow cut through the frost and stuck itself into the Frost Queen's skull.

Sylvanas watched as Sindragosa roared in agony and started backing towards the edge of the platform, the dragon slipped and fell off of the platform but she dug her claws into the metal and stated, "I will not fall today Sylvanas…"

The Banshee Queen shot arrows rapidly into the dragon's claws, the Frost Queen roared in anguish and started to slip, she struggled violently but it was to no avail. Sindragosa fell from the platform, her wings too badly injured for her to save herself and she fell towards the sharp icy spires below as Sylvanas watched.

Clea rushed towards Sylvanas and embraced her tightly, Sylvanas laughed and said, "It's alright my brave ranger, I am alright…you have not lost me."

Suddenly a voice yelled from below, "I will not fall today Sylvanas but if I do then I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

An Icy tendril snaked around Sylvanas' ankle, the Banshee Queen looked down at it momentarily before it snapped back and pulled the Banshee Queen off the platform. Sylvanas caught the edge quickly and held it, Clea dropped to her knees and tried to help Sylvanas; the ranger's body quaking with fear and panic.

Clea took a hold of Sylvanas' arms and began to pull but the Banshee Queen stopped her and stated as she put her hand on the side of Clea's face, "It's alright Clea…"

A tear fell down Clea's face, Sylvanas wiped it away with her thumb and said soothingly, "Shh do not cry my dear, there is nothing you can do for me. I know that you want me to be your queen but even the undead do not live forever, I will see you on the other side my brave, beautiful ranger."

She used her strength to push herself up enough to kiss Clea's forehead then Clea stated, "Sylvanas…I love you."

Sylvanas smiled softly, suddenly another pull came from the tendril around Sylvanas' ankle, her grip loosened slightly but she tried to hold on just a second longer.

Suddenly Sindragosa's claw grasped the edge of the platform beside Sylvanas, the frost queen roared and yelled, "You are coming with me bitch!"

Sylvanas reached down with a dagger and said, "Actually I'm not Sindragosa, give my regards to hell."

She pierced the dagger into Sindragosa's skull, the great frost queen's eyes went blank and she began to plummet to the earth below. The tendril around Sylvanas' ankle disappeared, Arthas and Clea helped her back up onto the platform, she brushed herself off and stated, "Thank you."

Laughter came from the doorway, everyone turned to see shadows lingering in the darkness of the doorway, and Sylvanas raised her bow at the figures then notched an arrow into place.

"Who's there? Show yourself cowards, come out of the shadows and make yourselves known." Sylvanas ordered coldly, causing chills to shoot down the spines of everyone in the group.

More laughter came from the doorway but nobody moved, it was a waiting game now…who was in the shadows of the doorway?

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, I kind of would like to hear everyone's thoughts on Sylvanas and Clea's "relationship" if you can call it that, I kidnof what them to be together and part of me's like just blank, so I would appreciate hearing about what everyone has to say about it!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 my dear and treasured fans, I know lots of you wanted an update soon so here is that update, I must say I'm a little sad to say that this story is drawing to a close in another chapter or 2 but don't worry I will make them worth your while!**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of The One True King! Please Review!**

* * *

Sylvanas kept her muscles locked into position, ready to fire if anything came through that door ready to attack, her eyes narrowed and trying to make out who was in the shadows.

It was no use, they had been standing here for 15 minutes and no movement came from the shadows, Sylvanas sighed and relaxed; letting her bow lower as she looked at the door.

Suddenly from the shadows appeared Blood Queen Lana'thel, the 3 blood princes, Valanar, Keleseth and Taldaram along with thousands of undead emerged from the doorway behind them.

The Blood Queen cast a spell; everyone except Sylvanas was suddenly violently thrust and held against the walls on either side of the platform, dark magic filled the air around the platform.

She stalked towards Sylvanas; she trailed a finger along Sylvanas' arm, back and shoulder as she circled her and then said, "So you are the source of power that's making my master so nervous. It's such a shame really; you should've just accepted his offer for power Sylvanas and none of this would be happening right now. Just think of things we could've done together...as sisters…as lovers."

Sylvanas sneered and retorted, "I will never rejoin the Scourge, not after what they have done to the world! Come face me Blood Queen Lana'thel and prove to me that your master is worth fighting for!"

Clea yelled as she struggled to free herself from the spell, "Sylvanas don't do it!"

Lana'thel looked to the Ranger and moved her from the wall to Sylvanas' side, icy chains rose up and trapped Clea in place before Lana'thel said, "This Ranger holds more than normal reverence towards you Sylvanas, she loves you…strange…Well looks like the only way to truly hurt you is to hurt those you love."

The Blood Queen brought Clea closer to her, Sylvanas raised her bow but Lana'thel brought the Ranger's back against her chest and wrapped her arm around Clea's throat.

"Let her go Lana'thel and… I'll come with you and rejoin the Scourge so that we may be sisters…lovers, whatever you want just don't hurt anyone here." Sylvanas replied as she stepped forward.

"How do I know you're not bluffing?" Lana'thel questioned.

"I'm not bluffing because; I'm in love with you Lana'thel." Sylvanas replied softly, she sheathed her bow and knelt down on the cold metal of platform; a few feet from the edge.

Clea smirked, she knew Sylvanas was bluffing, Lana'thel moved Clea away from her and stalked towards Sylvanas; the Blood Queen pulled the Banshee Queen to her feet and pulled Clea over to them.

"If you love me so much Sylvanas Windrunner then prove it to me right…kill Dark Ranger Clea." Lana'thel said with a sly grin on her face.

Sylvanas' face was unreadable; she looked at Clea sadly then stated a few moments later, "I cannot do that Lana'thel…"

"You lying bitch, looks like I have to do all the work around here…say goodbye to your precious Dark Ranger." Lana'thel sneered as she reached for a dagger.

Sylvanas quickly grabbed Lana'thel, drew her in close; casting Clea a sorrowful sideways glance before kissing Lana'thel roughly.

Lana'thel's dagger clattered to the ground as soon as Sylvanas pressed her lips to Lana'thel's, the Blood Queen wrapped her arms around Sylvanas; they turned around so Lana'thel's back was facing the edge of the platform. The Banshee Queen slowly began to back her up towards the edge of the platform all the while still kissing her, Clea smirked to herself and thought to herself, "_Sylvanas you certainly are a clever one."_

She broke away from Lana'thel, the Blood Queen leaned in to try and kiss Sylvanas again but the Banshee Queen stopped her and said, "You're right, I did lie…I don't love you, goodbye Lana'thel."

With that she pushed the Blood Queen off of the balcony, Lana'thel grabbed Sylvanas' ankle before she fell and stated, "If I die then you are coming with me!"

Since the Blood Queen was distracted, her spell had wore off which freed the heroes, Clea rushed towards Sylvanas but she wasn't fast enough and watched in horror as the Blood Queen pulled the Banshee Queen to her death.

The Dark Ranger knelt at the edge of the platform, Sylvanas' gaze met hers as they fell and Clea watched her withdraw a dagger and kill Lana'thel by piercing the dagger into the Blood Queen's heart.

Clea closed her eyes; denying her body the need to watch Sylvanas' death but she wasn't strong enough and opened her eyes to see Sylvanas and Lana'thel slam into the icy ground next to Sindragosa and become motionless.

Clea stayed completely still, she didn't dare move, she didn't dare blink; she was afraid that if she did then Sylvanas' bloody, motionless form would become a reality. She closed her eyes to shield herself from the truth, a gnawing rage flooded through her and she knew only one thing in that moment, the Lich King would pay for this.

Keleseth, Valanar, and Taldaram stepped forward, Arthas and Tirion stepped between the three blood princes and the group, the two paladins withdrew their weapons and Tirion said, "Stop right there you three, you will feel the burning justice of the light on this day!"

The three blood princes laughed and retorted, "We will slaughter you like the weaklings you are, you will all join the Banshee Queen at the bottom of the citadel; shattered, bleeding and in agonizing pain."

Clea slowly got to her feet, her back still to the princes as she looked down at Sylvanas' broken and bloody form, she lifted her gaze to look off into the distance and closed her eyes. The sun peeked through the clouds to her left, causing her to become fully illuminated by the sun, her black cloak and hair blowing off to her right with the breeze.

She opened her eyes, turned around with the Sunstrider's Longbow in hand and rage burning in her heart like a blazing inferno, Keleseth was the only of the three princes who didn't look like a scared child as she pushed through the crowd towards them.

Maldrix patted her shoulder as she passed and said, "Give them hell Clea; we are at your back. You have my demons in this fight."

"You have our weapons Dark Ranger Clea; we will die by your side." Kyla, Grimtox, Arkas and Solari added.

Jaina nodded in agreement and stated, "You shall have my staff and spells by your side, if we are to die today then so be it."

Tirion raised Ashbringer in agreement then Arthas looked at Clea as she stepped between him and the Highlord and replied, "You shall have my hammer Clea…Banshee Queen of the Forsaken."

Clea notched an arrow into place, Taldaram and Valanar looked like they were about to cry but Keleseth had just as much hatred burning in his eyes as Clea.

The three princes withdrew their weapons, Keleseth stepped forward and said, "Scourge…these intruders would dare defile our masters sanctuary and now they stand against us so that they may end his rule…lets show these interlopers the consequences of their actions."

The undead lined up behind the three blood princes, Clea felt the fear coming from some of the heroes behind her but she ignored it and without warning shot off 2 arrows. They sped through the air and one just barely clipped Keleseth's ear, the blood prince laughed and stated, "You incompetent little wench, you missed me completely!"

"No, I think I hit the spot I wanted…" Clea replied with a smug grin on her face as she lowered her bow slowly.

There was a clang of metal that came from the doorway behind Keleseth and the Undead, he turned around to the doors coming loose and they began to fall.

"Move out of the way!" He ordered quickly but it was not quick enough, the doors made a thunderous crashing noise and killed all of the undead behind the three blood princes.

Clea smirked as she saw the fear finally appear on Keleseth's face, the three blood princes fell to their knees before Clea and Keleseth stated, "We surrender, we surrender…please don't kill us!"

"Give me a few good reasons why I shouldn't slice each your throats open and push you over that ledge to your deaths right now?" Clea questioned while inspecting her dagger, the blade gleaming in the sunlight.

"Because we-we can help you get t-to the Lich King and we can help you defeat him…that's why." Keleseth answered, his voice betraying even more of his fear.

Tirion spoke up, "Those are some pretty valid reasons Clea; I think it might be wise to spare them, they could have some information for us."

Clea nodded to herself before ordering, "You three kneel along the edge of the platform, its interrogation time…you will answer any questions I have for you with 100% honesty if I suspect your lying…well let's just say it won't be pleasant."

The Prince's hurried to the edge of the platform and knelt down facing Clea as she stalked towards them; her voice was cold and harsh as she asked, "What should we expect from the Lich King as we make our way to him?"

"The entirety of the scourge will stand in your way as you make your way to him…you have no hope." Valanar spoke up, without meeting her gaze.

"Why is that? Why would your master be so scared of us? We are but a few mere mortals with little strength against him." Clea questioned.

Keleseth looked nervously at the two other princes before he replied, "He is not scared…he believes Illidan Stormrage is here with this group, he is merely making sure that you all die."

"You just lied Scourge fiend, why has he sent all of his men to defeat us and a demon lord if he is as powerful as you all claim he is?" Clea asked as she knelt before Keleseth, waving her dagger in front of his face.

Keleseth laughed and said, "Screw you bitch, I told you why! He wants you all dead so that you may join his Scourge; he is not concerned about you or anyone else in this group."

Clea shook her head, her laughter was just as cold as her tone and she retorted, "I'm giving you one last chance before I have to hurt all 3 of you."

Keleseth spat in her face, the other two princes looked at him with pure shook written on both on their faces, Clea wiped the spit from her face before saying, "Well…It's going to be like that now is it…"

She got to her feet and looked at Taldaram, he looked down at the ground as she knelt before him; Clea smirked and ran her dagger down his arm and asked, "You have yet to say anything, why has your master sent the entire Scourge to defeat us if he is so powerful?"

Taldaram looked up at her and replied, "He…He is frightened because he sensed the power of Illidan Stormrage's war glaive and he is terrified that it will be his down fall…that's all I know, I swear it."

Clea leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, now you have outlived your usefulness, you can finally enjoy the peace of death."

She pierced the dagger into Taldaram's heart, he nodded softly as if accepting his death before his eyes rolled back in his head and he started to fall, Clea pulled the dagger from his heart then got to her feet and watched him fall to the ground below.

Keleseth and Valanar started panicking, she knelt before Valanar and said to him softly, "Do not be afraid Prince Valanar, your death like Taldaram's will be quick…your master cannot harm you anymore."

She slid the dagger into his heart, he coughed and sputtered before replying softly, "Thank you Clea…I will be free."

His body collapsed from the citadel, Clea grabbed Keleseth by the arm and hauled him to his feet, the blood prince spit at her again and she stated as she wiped the spit off once again, "And to think, I was going to grant you a quick death, but you've changed my mind…so disrespectful, your death will be very painful Keleseth, count on it."

She pressed the dagger to his throat and then pulled it across violently, blood rushed from his throat and he said, "You…sick bitch."

Clea laughed then pierced the dagger into his gut before ripping it free; grabbing his shoulder and saying, "Give my regards to Lana'thel when you see her in hell."

With that Clea pushed him from the platform, he fell fast and slammed into the ground; his head exploding on contact with the ice sending blood and brain everywhere.

Clea inspected the scene below, Lana'thel lay in a pool of blood with a dagger protruding from her heart and Sindragosa was curled around the scene, the bodies of the blood princes lay scattered in the same general area and there in the center of it all was Sylvanas; clutching the bow forged from the war glaive and lying in a pool of blood.

From the perspective of a passerby would've looked like Sylvanas had heroically fought off the Frost Queen, the Blood Queen and her princes before she herself succumbed to death.

Clea felt a tear trickle down her face, it fell from her chin and down towards the bodies below, it fell through the icy air of Ice Crown and landed on Sylvanas' hand that clutched her bow.

"I will never forget you Sylvanas, the Lich King will pay for this I swear it to you today, he will suffer as you have…" Clea stated softly, her voice carrying on the wind.

She brought her dagger to her hand and cut into her palm, the blood pooled then Clea clenched her hand into a fist and held it out over the edge of the platform then said, "By my blood I swear it."

The blood droplet fell from Clea's hand and landed on Sylvanas' hand, the same one that the tear had landed on, the hand that clutched her legendary bow tightly. A cool breeze blew through the air, Clea turned to face the group and said, "Let's go, we have a king to kill…he will pay for everything he has done."

The group exited out of the doors, had they stayed a few moments longer they would've heard the sound of bones creaking from the ground below the platform.

* * *

The Lich King sat on his throne, his fingers nervously tapping against the hilt of Frostmourne, he no longer could sense the power of the War Glaive which meant Lana'thel and the Blood Princes had done their job and would be returning any moment now.

A small ghoul hurried up to him after he finished his thought and said, "Master…Lana'thel and the Princes did their job, but they were killed in the process…the group still heads this way as we speak."

The Lich King grabbed the ghoul by the throat and snarled back, "Then they obviously did not complete the entire task I entrusted them with, they were to defeat the entire group and raised them as Scourge! What of Sindragosa? She's been quiet recently."

"She was killed too my lord…they all ganged up on her and slaughtered her…she fell from her platform to her death." The ghoul stammered out.

The Lich King roared in anger and threw the ghoul; the poor undead creature flew off the side of the citadel and plummeted towards his death. A death knight approached slowly and asked, "What would you have me do my lord?"

"KILL THESE INTRUDERS NOW! I want them all dead is that too much to ask!?" The Lich King shouted at the human death knight.

"No sir it is not, I will make sure that the task gets completed. You can count on me my lord, it shall be done." The Death knight replied.

"Good, return to me when you are finished, bring them with you so that I may see that they have been turned over to the Scourge." The Lich King stated.

The Death knight clambered off, the Lich King; still being frustrated at what was happening right now, summoned another ghoul to him, the small creature approached moments later only to be grabbed and flung from the citadel.

He huffed a sigh of relieved stress when suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eyes disappear up into the clouds, the Lich King stared up into the sky and suddenly snow started to fall.

A frown appeared on his face; he narrowed his eyes and saw a blue glow in the clouds before it disappeared, he shook his head and said, "I must be imagining things, I just need to rest before they get here."

He ordered 4 death knights to stay at the foot of his throne and watch for the intruders if they survived, he sat down on the frozen throne and let his eyes drift shut with Frostmourne in hand.

* * *

**Oh god I killed Sylvanas...what have I done!?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave your reviews, it's greatly appreciated!**

**Expect an update within the next 2 days by the way :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright my dear and beloved fans, this is possibly the last chapter of The One True King, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have, I will warn you that lots of feels will come from this chapter and I hope I don't make any of you cry but I might...no promises**

**P.S I re-uploaded this chapter, I'll explain why at the end...now enjoy the brand new chapter 7 of the One True King!**

* * *

Clea, Tirion, Arthas, Jaina and the others heroes walked down one of the many hallways in the citadel, the air was cold and their footsteps echoed off the metal floors and down the empty hallway.

The group had been walking for hours, Clea was completely silent as the others talked away, her mind flashing back to when Sylvanas kissed Lana'thel then toppled from the edge of the citadel all for her, she desperately wanted to have been Lana'thel in those few moments; she wanted to feel Sylvanas' lips against hers, the Dark Ranger shook the thought from her head and murmured to herself, "_Get a grip Clea, she was never going to feel the same anyway, her heart is too far gone..."_

Arthas looked at Clea and said softly, "I am sorry for your loss Clea, Sylvanas was a brave warrior…she did not deserve to die a death so painful but it was an honor to have fought by her side, even if only for a short while."

The Dark Ranger raised her hand and the group stopped, it was silent for a moment before Kyla asked, "What is it? Why have we stopped Clea?"

"Would you shut it? I'm trying to listen…I hear something, do not make a sound." Clea retorted coldly, her voice having lost any hint of kindness in it.

Kyla rolled her eyes; Jaina elbowed the paladin then pointed to the Dark Ranger's ears; the long elven ears swiveled then a few moments they flattened against Clea's head.

The Dark Ranger, now Banshee Queen withdrew the Sunstrider's longbow before stalking forward slowly, Kyla looked over at Maldrix and asked loud enough for only him to hear, "Hey, you and Clea are together right?"

The warlock looked at the paladin and nodded, the human moved closer before questioning, "If you two are together then why does she love Sylvanas? Is there a back story?"

"Yes there is, Clea came to me when I joined the Forsaken and wanted to ask my advice on how to deal with romantic feelings…she explained that every time she was with Sylvanas it practically rendered her catatonic, it made her feel alive again and she needed to get it under control before it consumed her. So naturally I agreed to help, I taught her to control her feelings." Maldrix explained.

"How on earth did you teach her to control her feelings? It's damn near impossible for most of the people of the other races in this world." Kyla asked, her voice betraying her confusion.

Maldrix let out a soft chuckle before continuing, "I told her that her feelings towards Sylvanas did not make her weak but they made her that much stronger, here let me tell you our entire conversation…"

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_Dark Ranger walked down the cold, stone hallway in the Undercity that lead to the master Warlock's office, she passed some of Sylvanas' other rangers who saluted at her._

_Clea saluted back before rushing towards the iron door that lead to the warlock she needed to see, she pushed the door open and said, "Maldrix? It's me Dark Ranger Clea; I'm here to speak to you."_

_She walked into the wide open library to see the warlock sitting at his desk with a soft smile on his face, he motioned to the chair and stated, "Welcome Dark Ranger, I just finished reading the letter you sent but I want you to explain the problem to me."_

_The Dark Ranger sat down across from the Worgen warlock, he leaned forward; resting his elbows on the desk and resting them under his chin before he said, "Now…before you start I want to let you know that I will not, under any circumstances, tell anyone about what we discuss here today."_

"_Thank you Maldrix, it's nice to know that I have someone to confide in…I've come seeking your advice about something I've been…feeling."_

_Clea swallowed and continued when Maldrix didn't speak, "I…I have been…umm, experiencing…certain feelings towards…someone as of recently and…they're really strong but I have no idea how to control them."_

_Maldrix smirked and asked, "What kind of feelings are these and who are they towards? Do not worry, you can trust me Ranger."_

_Clea bit her lower lip in nervousness, she looked down at her hands in her lap and replied clearly, "They are romantic feelings and they are towards…Sylvanas Windrunner, the Banshee Queen."_

"_Clea look at me." Maldrix ordered in a calm and sweet voice after few moments of complete silence in the room except the occasional scream from a victim of the Forsaken's wrath._

_The Dark Ranger looked up at the Worgen with tears pouring down her face, he smiled lightly before reaching across the desk and taking her hand in his then saying, "It is alright Clea, if you think that your feelings towards the Banshee Queen are a weakness, they aren't…they are strength. How do you know that you are in love with the Banshee Queen?"_

"_She renders me catatonic Maldrix, I get so nervous that I can barely move let alone speak when she's around because I'm afraid of failing her so much, I catch myself staring at her and I…I desire her." Clea admitted sounding almost ashamed of it._

_Maldrix squeezed her hand and asked, "Is it safe to assume that are afraid of what she may think of you if she knew about these feelings? Would you do and give anything for her Clea?"_

"_I would die for her Maldrix, I would go through all the pain in the world if it meant I got to be with her…and yes it is safe to assume that I am afraid of what she may think of me but this is just some childish crush I have…it will pass with time" Clea replied._

_The warlock smiled and stated, "These feelings don't sound like simple attraction Clea, it sounds like true love for you…you love our Queen so profoundly that its unbreakable and fear means nothing to you if it means keeping her safe. Never be afraid of these feelings because that's how they consume you…"_

"_Wait…How can you even be certain that these feelings are of true love and not just simple attraction when I'm not even sure what they are?" Clea questioned._

"_Explain to me how it feels when she touches you…" Maldrix said with a smirk on his face, not answering Clea's question._

"_What does that have to do with anything that we are talki-Fine…when she touches me, I lose focus on all of my surroundings and focus only on her…it makes my knees weak and my body quake, it sets my nerves aflame and I swear my heart begins to beat again sometimes…she makes me feel…alive." Clea said, her voice slowed down at the end as she came to the realization herself._

_Maldrix laughed happily and stated, "It is true love! It's like being touched on every level, in every cell of your body, in every molecule in your "breathing" and in every firing neuron in your brain. It gives you courage Clea and lots of it, you tell her when you believe the time is right or you don't and agonizingly watch as she falls in love with someone else someday."_

* * *

Kyla smiled as Maldrix finished the story before she replied, "That's a beautiful story, I had no idea it was so strong…did she ever tell Sylvanas?"

"Not that I was ever aware of, our "relationship" is merely to see if Sylvanas felt the same and so far she hasn't shown very many signs, there were signs just not many…" Maldrix replied sadly.

Clea turned to look at him, having picked up the Warlock and the Paladin's conversation, she frowned at him when suddenly a roar echoed through the hallways, everyone withdrew their weapons and got their spells ready.

The sound of growls and moans filled the hall then suddenly the doors burst open at either end of the hallway, Ghouls, Skeletal warriors, Abominations and Nerubians all rushed towards the group and Arkas yelled, "We're trapped!"

Clea took a deep breath before ordering, "Hold them off as long as you can, this could be our final stand...give these bastards nothing!"

Tirion and Arthas stood next to each other, the High lord looked at the human prince before turning his attention back to the ghouls, he raised the Ashbringer and rushed towards the group of undead; he swung as hard as he could at the incoming undead and the blade cut through the skull of several ghouls; blood, guts and rotted flesh splattered to the ground as their corpses collapsed to the icy floor.

Arthas jumped in and went for one of the larger Nerubians, all of it's eyes locked onto the young human prince before it let loose a terrible screech and charged towards him, Arthas swung his mace at the last second; catching the creature's front leg and breaking it, the Nerubian screeched in agony as it collapsed to the ground.

Arthas twirled his mace in his hand before bringing it down into the beast's skull; blood and what remained of the Nerubian's brain splattered onto Arthas' armor and face but it didn't faze him as he turned and jumped back into combat.

Kyla readied her shield before rushing into the main body of the undead coming from the direction that the group had been going, the ghouls were no match for her shield; their bodies shattering as she rammed through them with the shield, she suddenly thrust the shield off to the left which sent ghouls flying into the walls, she readied her blade Quel'serrar as the ghouls closed in.

Maldrix from across the hallway noticed the paladin was in trouble, he summoned his two demon hounds, Greeshon and Kraknos and they rushed past the others in the group who were fighting, the two felhounds cut down any undead in their path and then jumped into the circle that had been made around Kyla by the undead, the Paladin smirked before throwing her blood and gut stained shield at an abomination.

The Royal crest of Lordaeron became embedded in the tangle of organs that hung from the abomination's gut, it laughed at the humans failed attempt to kill it when suddenly the shield began to glow with holy light, Kyla rushed towards the abomination and ripped her shield free before turning and throwing it into a incoming group of ghouls.

The shield passed over the heads of Greeshon and Kraknos who were busy ripping apart ghouls and skeletons, blood and guts soaked the floor beneath their feet while cries and screams of dying undead filled the air, Kyla parried the swing from a Nerubian when suddenly an arrow whizzed by her face and struck the beast directly in one of it's many eyes and it fell to the ground; still squirming.

Kyla pierced her sword down into it's skull then ripped it free as she turned to look at Clea who was busy trying to finish off another abomination, the paladin threw her shield at the monster's head and it severed it from the mangled mess of its body, Clea jumped from it's back before it collapsed to the floor crushing more undead beneath its weight.

Clea turned and inspected the fighting around her, most of the undead had been killed and those still alive were quickly being picked off by those in the group, a scream caught her attention and she spun around to see the night elf druid having her throat tore out by a ghoul, blood spurted from the open wound in her neck as the ghoul tore its mouth free and snarled at Clea.

The Dark Ranger raised her bow and fired an arrow directly into the center of it's skull, the beast gurgled as it stumbled towards her, she shot another arrow into it's skull and finally the ghoul collapsed to the ground in a pile of rotted flesh and guts, Clea began to cough violently; the scent of death finally filling her nose now that she wasn't fighting.

Jaina, Tirion, Arthas and the other heroes approached, the armor of each of them coated in blood and guts, Clea wiped blood from her cheek then Kyla looked over at Solari the night elf druid and exclaimed as she saw the elf reach a hand out to her, "Shit Solari's still alive."

Kyla rushed to the night elf, dropped her shield and sword to the floor and pulled the trembling, weak and bleeding elf up into her lap, Solari clung to the paladin, the blood from the wound on her neck soaking Kyla's judgement armor and her tabard, Solari looked up at Kyla before placing a dagger into her hand and speaking only a few words, "End...it...please."

The Paladin looked down at the druid in horror but took the dagger, she pulled the night elves head into the crook of her neck before positioning the tip of the dagger over the spot where the night elves heart weakly beat beneath her skin, Kyla closed her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Solari."

With that she plunged the dagger into Solari's heart, the druid coughed and sputtered against Kyla before going limp, the Paladin sat still for a few moments before laying Solari gently onto the cold floor, Kyla reached up and closed the druids eyes before grabbing her shield and sword then getting to her feet.

Clea was about to speak when suddenly more growls and moans echoed down the hallway, Kyla turned to face the door at other end where they were supposed to go just in time to see ghouls, skeletons and plaguehounds rushing towards them.

"We can't do this anymore Clea we need to find a way out of here or we won't survive this next wave!" Kyla stated turning to look at the Dark Ranger.

Clea began looking around when suddenly she noticed another hallway up ahead a short ways that disappeared to the right, she rushed to it and yelled as she noticed a doorway at the other end that lead outside, "This way, lets move it!"

The group rushed down the hallway after Clea, the ghouls, skeletons and Plague hounds gave chase, Clea rushed out of the doorway at the other end to be met with the cold air of Ice Crown blowing across her skin, she looked off to her left and saw a set of stairs that seemed to run up the side of the citadel.

She turned and motioned the group toward the stairs before firing her bow at the undead following them, one by one the group raced past her and towards the stairs, Jaina was last and she grabbed Clea's arm before pulling her along.

The group rushed up the stairs, higher and higher up the side of Ice Crown Citadel with the entirety of the Scourge on their tail, the snow started blowing harder and faster as the group got higher and higher.

After a few minutes of running, a pile of ice and snow blocked off the stair case, Clea stood at the front of the group facing the Scourge that slowly stalked up the stairs towards them before she said, "Shit…this is it friends, we make our final stand here."

Everyone withdrew their weapons again, Clea raised her bow and took a deep breath, the Scourge growled and snarled as they stood mere feet from the Dark Ranger and the heroes.

Clea was just about to order the attack when suddenly a screech came from the sky; she turned her head to see a massive blue ball of energy speeding towards the Scourge in front of them.

"MOVE BACK, HURRY!" She shouted as she realized that they would be hit if they stayed in their current positions on the staircase. The group backed up just mere seconds before the ball of energy slammed into the staircase before them, the metal gave way from the force of the energy and shattered.

Scourge fell to their deaths below as the stairs fell, a large gap was created between their group and the blood thirsty Scourge that desired to kill them all. Clea looked down over the edge for a moment and watched as the limbs of the dead were spread out below with blood everywhere, she looked at the undead across the gap before saying, "Keep…just keep going; to the Frozen Throne...the Lich King will not wait for us."

Kyla coughed and said, "Um…Clea, the ice, it's still in the way, we can't go anywhere now. Anyone got any other ideas?"

"I do." A dark voice replied from above the group which caused them all to look up towards the source of the new voice that entered their conversation.

There above them on the ice block sat Sindragosa the Frost Queen, her eyes glowing red and a red aura possessed her body instead of the icy runic blue and on her back was a figure cloaked by shadows and all the group could see was the figure's glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" Clea asked coldly, raising her bow and growling inwardly to herself; she would be damned if she would let the Frost Queen live after what she tried to do to Sylvanas.

The figure chuckled darkly before replying, "That matters not at the moment, me and Sindragosa will remove the ice…you will be able to continue on your way."

The dragon roared before taking hold of the ice, her claws piercing the seemingly rock solid ice and ripping it free, she moved away from the stairs and came to hover in the air next to the staircase.

Sindragosa's face was mere inches from Clea's, the Dark Ranger growled and stated with pure hatred in her voice, "I should kill you for what you tried to do to Sylvanas, you should suffer as she did."

The dragon chuckled before speeding off into the clouds, Clea frowned to herself before swinging her bow onto her back, she looked up into the sky one last time then her and the others slowly climbed up the stairs towards their destinies.

* * *

The Lich King opened his eyes to see a death knight knelt before him; the Lich King shook the snow from himself before asking, "Death knight, what have you come for? Is there any news on the intruders?"

The death knight stood up and stated, "My lord, I am afraid to report that your armies were not able to defeat them, there are only a few minutes left before they reach us…there's nothing we can do now."

The Lich King slowly got to his feet and reached his hand down to Frostmourne, he took hold of the rune blade's pulsing icy hilt before roaring and slicing the death knight in half when he tore it from the sheath, guts spilt down the icy stairs and blood ran down them like a waterfall.

"It seems that no one can be trusted anymore, if you want something down then it must be done yourself." The Lich King muttered to himself as he sheathed Frostmourne and started walking down the steps of the Frozen Throne, blood soaking the bottom of his plate boots.

He began to hear voices and footsteps, the heroes were almost here now, the Lich King snickered to himself before he summoned his Val'kyr to him, they appeared before him and he said, "When I summon you during the fight, I want you to summon as many ghouls as you can...these intruders will not win."

They bowed before disappearing again, the lord of the dead looked out over Ice Crown from where he stood; he smirked to himself and took a deep breath as the battle that was to choose his fate drew closer.

* * *

In the clouds above the citadel hovered Sindragosa and the mysterious rider, the Frost Queen looked over her shoulder at the figure before asking, "Are you ready for this? They are almost at the top."

"I'm as ready as I can be Sindragosa…I don't know how much longer I have until that spell wears off, promise me that if it wears off during the fight that you'll keep Clea safe?"

"Of course Sylvanas, it would be my honor…do you still have that bow with you?" Sindragosa asked as she turned her head back to look down at the Lich King.

Sylvanas smirked and withdrew the bow crafted from the Azzinoth and stated, "I always have this thing with me, we will get to the bottom of this…I'm sure of it."

"You are aware that there must always be a Lich King right?" Sindragosa asked worriedly.

Sylvanas nodded and replied, "I am…I'm taking his place, it will be my final act of revenge against him for everything he has done to me."

"And what of Clea? She loves you Sylvanas."

The undead elf smiled and stated, "I've known that for a while Sindragosa, I heard the conversation her and my master warlock had…it warmed my heart that someone cared for me so greatly."

"Do you love her?"

There was a silence between Sylvanas and Sindragosa before Sylvanas replied, "I always have…I did when we were alive, when I first met her is when I first fell for her."

Sindragosa smiled and said, "It seems you've been waiting for her longer then she has been waiting for you."

Sylvanas was about to reply when suddenly she saw the group just about to reach the top of the stairs, she readied her bow and stated, "Get ready Sindragosa, we will go down and help when they look like they need it."

Clea and the others stepped onto the roof of Ice Crown Citadel and there looming before them sat the Frozen Throne and at the foot of it; stood the Lich King with his back to them, his midnight black cloak blowing in the wind.

"I've been waiting for you Dark Ranger…you've caused a lot of trouble for me, that all ends now." The Lich King spoke; breaking the icy silence without turning around.

Arthas stepped forward and stated, "Not if I have anything to say about it, nothing ends today except you and the Scourge bastard! Give me back the rest of my soul…"

That caused the Lich King to turn, the dark lord began to laugh darkly and he replied, "You are completely powerless to stop me Arthas, none of you here can defeat me."

"We will try fool! Even if we all die here today then we will die on our feet rather than be on our knees serving you." Tirion retorted as he readied the Ashbringer.

The Lich King withdrew Frostmourne and suddenly charged at Clea, the Dark Ranger raised her bow in time to deflect the swing and pushed him back before yelling, "Attack now, show no mercy!"

Maldrix summoned Greeshon and Kraknos, Grimtox withdrew his fists of molten fury and called upon the elements, Kyla withdrew her sword, Quel'serrar and her shield, the Royal Crest of Lordaeron and Arkas withdrew his runeblade Emortuus then they started for the Lich King.

Greeshon and Kraknos lunged at the Lich King but he flipped Greeshon over his back and pierced Frostmourne through the felhound, a low whine escaped Greeshon then he went silent when the Lich King ripped Frostmourne free and the beasts blood coated the blades surface, the Lich King's back was still turned and this left him open for Kraknos who was charging towards him to attack.

The other felhound's teeth sunk into his leg, easily piercing the plate leg guards that protected his legs, the Lich King roared before grabbing the demon by the back of the neck and ripping him free.

Kraknos squirmed in the Lich King's grasp but went limp when the Lich King crushed his neck then he grabbed Greeshon and threw the two felhounds back at their master; Maldrix was knocked to the ground by the bodies of his two felhounds but he pushed them off and got to his feet with rage burning in his heart.

Arkas, Kyla and Grimtox attacked next, the Draenei death knight swung his runeblade but it was met by Frostmourne, the Lich King pushed Arkas back before swinging again. The tip of Frostmourne cut along Arkas' chest, blood poured onto the ground at their feet and the Draenei cried out in pain but swung again; this time his blade caught the Lich King's side.

The Lich King grabbed the edge of Arkas' runeblade then slammed Frostmourne's hilt into the Draenei's face before he threw him into one of the pillars on the edge of the citadel's roof, the Draenei was knocked unconscious by the force and his body went limp as the Lich King approached him; ready to deal the killing blow when suddenly an arrow pierced his shoulder; the Lich King spun around only to see the crest of Lordaeron before it was slammed into his face, he stumbled back then charged forward and swung Frostmourne.

The great runeblade met Quel'serrar, the Lich King roared and tried to push the small human paladin he was currently locking swords with away but it was to no avail, His icy gaze met the paladin's glowing golden gaze from beneath her helmet and the momentary distraction on his part earned him another smack to the face with the shield.

He stumbled back yet again but as the Paladin who donned the Judgement armor sped towards him, he used his powers and pushed her back across the citadel through the others in their group, she slammed into an icy wall and a spire of ice pierced through her chest, she screamed in agony and pulled her helmet off then looked down at the ice sticking through her chest.

The Lich King approached her slowly, blood poured from the wound on her chest, she let out cries of pain and her body trembled weakly, Jaina stepped in between the two and began to prepare a fire spell.

He let out a chuckle before raising Frostmourne above his head to bring it down into the mage, he roared and at the point where he supposed to hear flesh being rended and bones cracking; he instead heard the sound of metal against metal.

Jaina had raised the Royal Crest of Lordaeron above her head to protect her and the paladin, the Lich King roared in anger when suddenly Grimtox slammed his Fists of Molten fury into his back, the Lich King turned and said as he stalked after the shaman who was slowly backing up towards the Frozen Throne, "The lone shaman dares stand up against me...such a fool."

He roared then swung Frostmourne but the blade was only met by Molten claws, a growl of frustration escaped his throat and he swung again which only resulted in another parry from Grimtox, every swing from the Lich King was met by Grimtox's weapons, eventually the shaman summoned two ghost wolves that grabbed the Lich King's right arm and started to pull.

This pulled the power away from the Lich King's swings, the shaman swung; seeing his opening for plunging his weapons into the Lich King's heart but what he didn't see was Frostmourne coming around towards his neck, the runeblade pierced through severed Grimtox's head from his shoulders just as Grimtox pierced his fist weapons into the Lich King's gut, having missed his heart completely from the force of the attack.

Grimtox's body and head collapsed to the ground, blood pooled around his body and at the Lich King's feet, a dark hallow laughter escaped the Lich King as he tore the shaman's weapons from his gut with ease.

Kyla screamed again as he pointed Frostmourne's tip towards her, dark energy flowed into the paladin and she drew her last breath then went limp, Sylvanas frowned and said to Sindragosa as they hovered in the clouds, "They've already lost 3 warriors and he has barely taken any damage, get us down there and let's make that bastard pay."

Sindragosa let loose a mighty roar which made everyone below look up into the clouds, the Frost Queen flattened her wings against her body and dove down out of the clouds, the Lich King smirked and said, "You all have lost, the Frost Queen has returned from the grave...you all will perish."

The Dragon spread her wings out and caught a gust of wind, Sylvanas held one of Sindragosa's spine to steady herself as the glowing red dragon swooped down towards the roof at full speed.

"GET DOWN CLEA!" Sylvanas yelled as Sindragosa prepared to swoop across the roof, the Dark Ranger heard her and everyone dropped to their stomachs except the Lich King.

Sindragosa's forehead slammed into the Lich King, he fell over onto his back and Frostmourne flew from his grip then clattered to the roof a few feet away, Sylvanas jumped from Sindragosa's back just before she hit the Lich King, Clea looked over at her and said as she came to the realization, "Sylvanas…you died."

"No I didn't, the spell prevents me from dying but I can still sustain injuries, we have a fight to win I believe." Sylvanas replied as the shadows that cloaked her fell away and she withdrew her bow.

The Lich King got to his feet and steadied himself, he grabbed Frostmourne before he looked at Sylvanas and exclaimed, "You bitch! You are supposed to be dead; you cannot and will not defeat me!"

Sylvanas smirked before she retorted, "I can't die, you on the other hand, you can die…let's see how this fight goes…Lich King."

"VAL'KYR TO MY SIDE NOW! Raise enough ghouls to finish them all off!" The Lich King shouted angrily as he and Sylvanas faced off.

Sylvanas laughed evilly and let out a whistle, another roar came from the skies above and down came Sindragosa again; she slaughtered the Val'kyr before any of them had the chance to cast before disappearing into the clouds again.

"Sorry but you don't get to hide behind your undead, if you are so powerful than you should have no problem taking Clea, Tirion, Arthas, Jaina, Maldrix and I on right now all by yourself." Sylvanas quipped as a smile grew on her face.

The Lich King snarled before charging at Jaina, the mage was able to parry but the force of his attack knocked her to the ground, Arthas rushed over to Jaina as the Lich King lifted her up off the ground using his powers and said, "Death awaits you Jaina Proudmoore."

Arthas brought his mace into the side of the Lich King's head which caused his spell to disperse and Jaina fell to the cold metal of the roof, the Lich King growled and swung at Arthas with all of his strength only for his attack to be parried by Arthas' mace, the Ashbringer and one weapon that he feared more than anything; the War glaive of Azzinoth.

The Lich King pulled Frostmourne away and stared down Sylvanas, Arthas and Tirion, their eyes each studying the other to see who would make the first move, the three leaders attack first, Sylvanas came at the Lich King from the left and swung the war glaive, he dodged the swing before parrying a blow from the Ashbringer; he pushed Tirion back before narrowly missing Arthas' mace which was directed for his head.

Sylvanas attacked again and this time she was able to cut into the Lich King's side, blood slowly seeped from the wound; this only angered the Lich King further so he took a hold of Sylvanas' left thigh and threw her into the wall of ice at the foot of the Frozen Throne, a satisfying crack came as her head slammed into the ice and she fell to the roof with blood sliding down the ice.

Clea charged in at that moment, launching several arrows at the Lich King, 2 of which pierced through his chest plate, he roared but then turned to see a glowing mace coming towards him, it slammed into his gut and he doubled over in pain then suddenly Arthas charged at him and brought him mace down onto the Lich King's head, the Lich King collapsed to his knees shaking with rage.

Sylvanas slowly got to her feet, her vision blurring slightly as she stumbled forward, Clea rushed to her side and helped Sylvanas steady herself, the two watched as the Lich King jumped to his feet and swing Frostmourne towards an unaware Arthas.

Jaina rushed towards the Lich King and rushed to raise her staff to block the swing but it was too late, the tip cut across her gut; leaving a small but deep wound, bright red blood immediately soaked her purple mage robes and she clutched her gut trying to stop the bleeding.

Arthas stepped in front of Jaina when he turned and saw that she was injured, the Lich King laughed darkly but was silenced by Arthas slamming his light imbued mace into the gut of the Lich King as hard as he possibly could, the force made the Lich King stumble back and Arthas used this distraction to help Jaina lay flat on her back, blood poured from the wound on her chest and he placed his armored hand over it to try and stop the bleeding.

"Stay with me Jaina, stay with me...we will get through this, just keep your eyes on me." Arthas instructed as he called upon the powers of the holy light to try and heal the gaping wound.

Arthas looked at Tirion and yelled, "Hold him off while I try and heal Jaina!"

Tirion nodded and lunged at the Lich King, Frostmourne met the Ashbringer head on, sparks flew as the two blades clashed, Tirion felt sweat pouring down his face and with what remaining strength he had; he spun around in one massive swing, the Ashbringer was glowing holy energy which trailed behind it as it was swung.

Suddenly Frostmourne blocked the attack as Tirion was about to bring in into the Lich King's side; the edge of the Ashbringer just barely touching the Lich King's armor, Tirion's face was an image of pure shock, he looked at the Lich King's face only to have the heavily armored arm brought into his face; the force knocked him to the roof and made his vision go blurry.

The Lich King raised Frostmourne over his head to pierce it down through the Highlord, Tirion closed his eyes waiting for death but opened them when he heard Sylvanas yell angrily, "Hey you bastard, come fight me...I want to see just how powerful you really are!"

This caused the Lich King to stop and he turned then watched in horror as Sylvanas withdrew her bow; it was the War glaive of Azzinoth, he had forgotten she wielded it, Clea and Tirion smirked but then their faces grew shocked as Sylvanas pulled the bow apart, the war glaive split in half and the Lich King said, "No...its not possible, it cannot be!"

Their green glow was the only color that the Lich King's eyes registered, his arch enemy now wielded the very weapons he feared; the twin War glaives of Azzinoth, Sylvanas swung one which he parried only for the other to cut into his leg, he roared in agony then swung again but Sylvanas rolled out of the way then followed with a counter attack, one blade cut into his chest the other hit his arm.

He roared and grabbed her by the throat, Frostmourne's tip was leveled at her gut but she had the green glowing, demonic blades of the War glaives pressed against his throat, the two were locked in a stale mate and both were breathing heavily, the Lich King growled and stated, "It seems we are a bit stuck at this moment..."

"No actually we're not."

"Wha-" the Lich King began, a fireball from Jaina slammed into his side and caused him to drop Sylvanas who immediately charged at the Lich King once she regained her footing but his fist slammed directly into her jaw and sent her reeling back before collapsing, he rushed at her before trapping her ankle beneath his foot, she looked up at him with a smug grin on her face.

Suddenly a arrow pierced into his back, burning pain shot through him and he spun around only to have another shot into his collarbone by Dark Ranger Clea, blood poured from his many wounds but he stumbled forward towards her and said, "You're not...going to win...I will kill you all!"

Sylvanas appeared to his right with her warglaives ready, Tirion stood behind him with the Ashbringer poking into his back and Arthas appeared to his left with Jaina, he stood before Clea who had her bow raised with an arrow in place then demons appeared as Maldrix summoned them, having just now joined the fight after trying to help the other heroes.

The Lich King was surrounded with no way out, he looked at Maldrix and smirked, the Lich King was determined not to die so he knew that if he killed the warlock that it would provide him with the distraction he required to kill the others, he prepared a spell that would push Maldrix back off of the roof and when he felt he was ready; he launched it.

The bolt of power slammed into the warlock's chest, he stumbled back from the force and fell from the roof, Clea broke from her spot and rushed over as fast as she could but it was too late, she watched as her closest friend and most trusted confident slammed into the icy ground below, blood pooled beneath his body and Clea sobbed out, "Maldrix...no."

She got to her feet and turned to face the Lich King who was busy fighting the other's, she pulled back the string of her bow and took aim, she waited for a clear shot and then fired; the arrow cut through the air and if it was meant to happen, the arrow struck the Lich King in the heart. The Lich King's free hand clawed at the arrow before he ripped it free, blood poured out of the wound and Sylvanas; seeing her opening lunged forward and pierced the War glaives into the Lich King's gut.

Blood shot out of his mouth but he fought on, he swung at Sylvanas and the edge of Frostmourne cut a line right over her eye but luckily did not hit her eye, this sole moment of focus on Sylvanas caused his death, Tirion brought the Ashbringer back then swung forward and the blade cut deep into the Lich King's back, a roar of pain escaped him and he collapsed to his knees.

Sylvanas pulled the warglaives out of the Lich King's gut before moving aside and the last thing the Lich King saw was the glowing light imbued mace of Arthas Menethil spinning towards his face, the mace slammed into the Lich King's head and sent him sprawling back across the roof, guts spilt out of the wound in his stomach and mixed with the blood already pooling beneath him.

Arthas approached and picked up his hammer, the Lich King stared up at Arthas and said, "You cannot win..."

"We already have." Arthas replied before making a strange hand motion, the Lich King looked over and saw Sylvanas twirling the war glaives in her hands, she nodded then pierced them into the Lich King's chest.

The icy blue glow of the Lich King's eyes faded away, a blue energy poured from the body into Arthas and the young human prince felt...normal once again, his soul was now whole again, the body of the Lich King faded away into nothing and the only thing that remained of the Lich King was the armor and the accursed helmet, Tirion said with a sigh of relief, "I can't believe it's over, the Lich King is finally dead."

Jaina and Arthas nodded the Arthas stated, "It's done, there will be no more Scourge in this world now that their master has fallen and they'll drop like flies."

"No they won't…things don't work like that." Sylvanas stated, everyone looked at her; all of them gaping in shock.

"What do you mean they won't die? The Lich King is dead, they have no master now." Tirion retorted as he looked at Sylvanas.

"That's exactly it, the Lich King is dead…they have no one to prevent them from going rampant on this world…there must always be a Lich King on that throne and wearing that helmet." Sylvanas replied motioning towards the Frozen Throne.

Clea had been listening the entire time until she noticed blood coming from Sylvanas' nose and said, "Sylvanas, your nose…its bleeding…"

Sylvanas reached up and touched her nose, she brought her hand back to see it covered in bright red blood, a sigh escaped from her and she stated, "My time is up, the spells wearing off…I will return to the land of the dead soon enough."

She sheathed her bow then knelt down and picked up the helmet of the Lich King, it hummed beneath her hand and she announced as she stood up, "I'm taking his place on the Frozen Throne…I will keep the Scourge under control, they won't touch another living soul ever again."

"But why would you do that Sylvanas? Why would you become the thing that took everything from you?" Jaina questioned.

"Because it's my final act of revenge, he will hate to see me in his position of power but there's nothing he can do about it; it will torture him. I also don't die which is a nice bonus." Sylvanas replied as she gazed at the helmet.

She turned and began walking towards the Frozen Throne, Clea closed her eyes and heard a voice say to her in her thoughts, _"I think its time Clea, it's been far too long…the time is right."_

The Dark Ranger was silent for a moment before she sheathed her bow then rushed after Sylvanas who was standing at the foot of the stairs of Frozen Throne and looking up at the throne.

Clea grabbed Sylvanas' shoulder and spun her around, Sylvanas looked at Clea for a moment and asked, "Clea what is it? Is something wro-."

Sylvanas' words were cut off as Clea pressed her lips against Sylvanas', Clea felt Sylvanas tense against her and the Dark Ranger was afraid that she had crossed a line when suddenly a few moments later she felt Sylvanas kissing her back, relief washed through her and she practically melted into Sylvanas' arms as the others smiled and cheered.

Clea dug her fingertips into the back of Sylvanas' neck, aching to be closer to her, Sylvanas' hand wrapped around her waist and gave the Dark Ranger exactly what she wanted, their lips softly moved against each others and the feeling sent both of their minds spiraling

Sylvanas broke away a few moments later, Clea rested her forehead against Sylvanas' and confessed, "I love you Sylvanas Windrunner…"

It grew quiet for a moment before Sylvanas replied, "I love you too Clea."

She planted another small kiss on Clea's lips before turning and climbing up the stairs to the throne, snow swirled around the roof as Sylvanas sat down upon the frozen throne and looked down at the helmet of domination that rested in her hands.

Clea smiled softly, Sylvanas withdrew her bow and leaned it against the armrest of the throne before pulling down her hood and lifting the helmet up to place it upon her head. The cold plate of the helmet against her cheeks felt strangely warm, she closed her eyes and let it fall into place, Sylvanas leaned back in the throne and opened her eyes.

Everything before her was so clear; she could sense the different emotions in the others before her, she looked down at her hands as she felt a surge of new power flood through her body.

Clea looked at her queen then noticed the gem in the helmet turned red, Sylvanas smirked beneath the helmet and said, "Go now, return to your places in this world…mine is no longer with the Forsaken, that mantle is for you Clea…lead my people well. I will never forget you"

Ice froze over Sylvanas locking her in, Clea walked up the steps and placed her hand against the ice before resting her head against it and saying, "And I will never forget you Sylvanas, you will always be my queen."

Clea turned and walked back down the steps, Jaina smiled sadly at the new Banshee Queen and gently patted her on the back and stated, "I'm sure you will be a great leader, just always do what your heart tells you to do...no matter what."

The Banshee Queen bowed her head then Tirion said, "Jaina could you create her a portal to Dalaran? I will return to the camp within the citadel and make sure that everyone is pulled out of here."

Jaina nodded then began creating a portal, Arthas went through first while Tirion summoned his gryphon and flew back down to the encampment, but Clea stood staring at the Frozen Throne, Sindragosa landed on top of it and let loose a powerful roar, she smiled down at Clea and said, "Do not worry about her Clea, I will stand guard over her…when she awakens then I will come to the Undercity to tell you."

"Thank you Sindragosa." Clea replied as the great dragon closed its eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep with her master.

Clea looked to Sylvanas one last time and stated softly before going through the portal, "Goodbye my queen."

* * *

**That is all for now folks! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please leave your reviews it would be greatly appreciated! I also do take requests and recommendations for things I should add so feel free to leave a review about stuff like that too!**

**I really hope you all enjoyed the updated version of this chapter, it was actually really fun to go through and add all of this new inspiration into the story and I never would have done it if not for the review from MMiladinova, I actually really appreciated the honesty you put into your review and I promise I'm not mad at you, I really did like the fact that you would point out both the good and bad things about this story, so again thank you and I hope to see a review from you about this new updated chapter and hopefully I got everything right :)**

_**Bye Folks ~ RECsi88**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright guys, here is the final and I mean final chapter for The One True King, it was one hell of a journey but all good things must come to an end at some point right? **_

_**Anyway please do enjoy this final chapter, credits to the black dragon whelp named Harmony go to Firedragon99, I hope I showed her off in an acceptable manner. Please leave your reviews and check out my other stories!**_

* * *

Clea stood on the edge of the city of Dalaran looking out over Crystalsong Forest, a sigh escaped her throat and a voice from behind her asked, "Hey, you alright Clea?"

The new Banshee Queen turned around to see Arthas standing there behind her, she smirked and retorted, "You tell me Prince Arthas…how would you feel if someone that you've loved for most of your life, well un-life rather…sacrificed themselves for the world yet you feel as though your heart has been torn out of your chest and is being crushed over and over because you'll probably never see them again?"

"I'm…sorry, there isn't anything I could possibly say to make you feel better but I do know what you're going through…when I watched the Dark Arthas want to kill an entire city, I lost it but I did take joy from it when Jaina denied him…but she thought it was me and I know it broke both of our hearts. I don't intend on letting her go anymore, she is the women I love with every ounce of my being and I wanted to know what you would think if I proposed to her?"

Clea smiled, she patted him on the shoulder and replied, "She would say yes Arthas, it's a good idea because it shows that you are not afraid to commit to her…that you're not afraid of letting your entire world be her. Do it."

"Thank you for the support Clea and by any off-hand chance have you seen a small black dragon whelp flying around, her names Harmony and I need to speak to her." Arthas said as he looked around.

"I'm right here!" A voice spoke from behind the Prince.

They turned to see the little black whelp behind them munching on what looked to be a sugar cookie, Arthas laughed and asked, "How good are you at keeping secrets?"

"Well I've kept the secret that Darion Mograine loves the Dragon queen…whoops, that wasn't supposed to come out, that's a 2 week old secret so I'd say I'm pretty good." Harmony rambled.

Arthas chuckled and said, "Okay, well this you only have to keep secret for about a day…tonight I'm going to propose to Jaina and our weddings already been planned, I just have to let my assistants know that she said yes."

Harmony nodded wildly then Arthas added, "You get to carry our rings at the ceremony if you keep the secret Harmony."

The young whelp roared happily and began flying around in circles over and over until Arthas grabbed her and said, "Calm down Harmony…I have to go see Jaina now, you keep this to yourself alright?"

The whelp nodded then Arthas stood up and stated as he walked away, "Wish me luck ladies and I'll see you both later to let you know how things went with Jaina."

Clea smirked before returning her gaze out towards Ice Crown, the young whelp hovered by her side and asked, "You okay?"

"No I'm not…but at the moment I'm interested to know about how you and Arthas know each other."

"Well he saved me…Ner'zhul wanted to corrupt me but Arthas hid me from him and one day we tried to escape together, he ended up sacrificing his chance at freedom so I could have mine. He's kind of like a father to me now." Harmony explained.

Clea smiled then turned her gaze towards Ice Crown before replying, "Someone did that for me too but except that they sold their soul to darkness in exchange for the lives of every person in this world."

"They must've been very brave…wait who was it?" Harmony said.

Clea smirked and replied, "Her name was Sylvanas Windrunner and she was the bravest of us all."

* * *

Arthas walked into Jaina's chambers in the violet citadel to see the mage sitting at a desk flipping through a book, he chuckled and said, "Always got your nose in book don't you Jaina?"

Jaina looked up and smiled softly, she sat it down on the desk and stated jokingly as she got to her feet, "If I recall Arthas, I can read whenever I want…you wanted to meet me?"

Arthas pulled Jaina into his arms and rested his forehead against hers; she tensed momentarily but relaxed in his arms and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Things are perfect. Jaina I just wanted to say that I understand what you may have been going through these past few years all by yourself, I just wanted to help you but I couldn't , but I'm here now and I don't plan on you facing anything by yourself anymore. You are my sole reason for living with what Dark Arthas did, I love seeing you smile, I love being the reason for the that smile and hell, I even love it when I'm not because I just love seeing you happy."

"Arthas…"

He pressed his finger against her lips to silence her before continuing, "I love every inch of you and everything about you, I wouldn't want you to change one bit because you're perfect to me…I want to be with you, Lady Jaina Proudmoore…oh powerful sorceress and mighty ruler of Theramoore, will you marry me?"

Jaina looked into his eyes and froze, her heart pounding faster and faster in her chest then finally a few moments she replied, "I will marry you Arthas, yes I will."

The two kissed softly, their lips moved slowly against each other's before they eventually pulled away, Arthas moved his hands down to Jaina's hips and she placed her hands on his chest.

They both smiled before she took one of his hands in hers then pulled him towards the bed; he stopped her and asked, "Are you sure Jaina?"

"Would I be inviting you into my bed if I wasn't sure about this?" she replied seductively.

He smirked then started pulling off his armor, she quickly shed off her robes and she pulled him onto the bed, their bare skin connecting and sending chills through both.

Arthas trailed his hands down her sides as their lips connected once more, Jaina ran her hands ran up Arthas' back and then through his blonde hair; she gently tugged on it and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

The Prince of Lordaeron groaned into her mouth then reached his hands up and gently cupped her breasts which caused Jaina to pull away and gasp.

Their eyes locked onto each other's again and they noticed the desire filling up in each other, Jaina was first to move; she adjusted herself so her legs were entwined with Arthas' and she kissed him.

Arthas smirked against her lips then pushed himself into Jaina; the mage pulled away from his lips and murmured, "_Shit…_Arthas."

...

Clea chuckled as she walked away from the doors of the chambers back towards Harmony and said, "It was a yes; they are having a little fun in there now so we should probably leave before we hear something that we don't want to hea-."

"ARTHAS!" A cry came from the room, cutting off Clea.

"Like that, let's go and let the planner know to get everything ready for the wedding now…we don't need to hear what's going on in there." Clea stated as she ushered the whelp away.

Clea and Harmony walked into the main hall of the citadel and the Banshee Queen said to the wedding planner, "It was a yes, get everything ready for the wedding now…we have no time to waste."

"Yes your majesty." The man stated before turning and rushing off, Clea looked down at Harmony when the whelp tapped the back of leg with her tail, the elf smirked and asked, "What is it young one?"

"Tell me about Sylvanas…I heard she is the most powerful warrior ever."

Clea smiled then motioned for Harmony to follow her, they walked out into the gardens and Clea sat down on a bench that was deliberately facing Ice Crown Citadel as Harmony landed on the bench next to her.

"Sylvanas was indeed the most powerful warrior ever, she still is but…well…you see that dark structure in the distant, she sits atop it, trapped in a throne of ice and I don't think we are ever going to see her again. I watched her fight with so much strength and bravery and not once did she falter…she was graceful in the way she fought, she made people both fear and love her…" Clea started sadly.

"Why's she trapped?" Harmony asked.

Clea looked at the whelp and answered, "She took the place of a very dark and powerful man, and she controls the Scourge now and must stay on the throne until she regains her full strength."

"Well that's going to take a really, really long time I guess." Harmony stated.

"Why do you say that?"

Harmony looked at the undead elf and replied, "Because of how strong she is, just like you told me…she's really powerful and she'll need to get all that power back."

Clea smiled sadly and stared at the citadel, memories of the battle flooded into her mind and she shuddered at the thoughts before closing her eyes, the sun setting in the distance.

* * *

**_The Next Morning..._**

Arthas opened his eyes to feel a hand on his chest, he looked down to see Jaina snuggled into his side with her head resting above his heart and sound asleep. He smiled softly and brushed some of her hair away from her face, the mage sighed in her sleep and rolled away from Arthas; seeing his chance, the prince got up and dressed in his armor.

He walked around to Jaina's side of the bed and knelt next to it, Jaina's face was buried in the blankets but he uncovered it and lightly kissed her nose and the mage murmured, "Someone really wants to die today…"

Arthas kissed her lips this time, after a few moments he felt a hand rest on the side of his head and pull him closer, the two kissed slowly before Jaina pulled away and Arthas said sweetly, "Good morning beautiful…I forgot to give this to you last night before we got a little…wrapped up."

He pulled out the golden ring with the bright diamond on its surface before slipping it onto her finger, she smiled happily at him and he got to his feet and stated, "I have to go…I'll see you later my love."

Jaina nodded then sat up and watched him leave; she climbed out of the bed and pulled on her robes when suddenly a knock echoed through the room.

"Come on in." Jaina called out as she fixed her hair.

The door opened and in came Clea, Harmony and another woman with a large package, Jaina frowned and asked, "What's going on here?"

"We're here to help you get ready for your wedding, Arthas had it all planned out already…here's your dress, everything's ready except the bride and groom." Clea explained.

The other woman left and Clea brought the package over to Jaina; the mage slowly opened it and carefully pulled out the beautiful white wedding gown.

"Clea…it's beautiful…he did all of this for me?" Jaina stammered out, completely shocked.

"You're his world Lady Proudmoore; he'd do anything for you. Now come on we have to help you get ready." Clea stated as she approached the mage.

...

Jaina looked in the mirror 3 hours later and gaped in awe, she looked beautiful, Clea and Harmony saw the look on her face and high fived each other than Jaina turned to Clea and asked, "How did you know how to do all of this?"

"I'm an Elf, it's something I spent hours doing when I was a child…not so much anymore but I still remember everything." Clea answered as she rummaged around in her bag.

She produced a small box, opened the lid and pulled out a necklace, Jaina turned around to face the Banshee Queen as she said, "Harmony picked this out for you, appealing to your sense of pride I think…"

Jaina looked down at the necklace and the charm was the anchor of Theramoore, a tear rolled down Jaina's cheek then she hugged the small black dragon whelping and stated, "Thank you Harmony."

The whelp smiled then Clea ran to the balcony and gave thumbs up before turning around and saying, "It's time Jaina, everyone's ready for you down there."

The trio walked out of the room only to be met by Thrall wearing a black suit, the orc smiled at Jaina and said, "You look absolutely beautiful Jaina, I have the honors of walking you down the aisle today."

Jaina hugged Thrall and stated, "Thank you old friend, I don't know what I'd do without you."

The pair locked arms then continued on their way to the bottom of the citadel, Clea turned to Harmony and asked, "Are you sure that you'll be perfectly okay carrying their rings down the aisle?"

"Of course, I always am ready…well except when I'm not ready because then Well I'm not ready." Harmony rambled.

"How many sugar cookies did you have?" Clea questioned as they continued down through the violet citadel.

"Umm…7…no 10! Yeah I had 10."

Clea smacked her palm against her face and said, "You're hyper now Harmony! If you say anything inappropriate during the ceremony then I'm going to have to punch you."

Harmony smiled at the elf's remark then they stopped at the doorway of the violet citadel and watched the service peacefully while waiting for the signal.

...

The music started to play as Thrall walked Jaina down the aisle slowly; she felt her heart pounding in her chest and leaned against the tall orc for support, he smiled and said comfortingly, "All will be okay Jaina; you are going to be with the man you love…be happy for today is your day."

Jaina felt him release her and she stood before Arthas, the prince wore a white suit with a black tie and he had a smile on his face, Jaina smiled at him and looked out over the crowd of people.

Anduin and Varian were there, Rhonin and Vereesa stood near the front; the Archmage looked happy for Jaina but Vereesa looked grief-stricken, so many others were there to support them and Jaina felt so happy.

Tirion Fordring stepped forward then motioned something with his hand before beginning, "Dear beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the binding of two souls, through the darkest of days and the bloodiest of battles, these two have stood by each other's side and given so much for each other."

Harmony made her way up the aisle, the rings sat atop a red pillow that sat on her head as she carefully flew up the aisle towards the bride and groom.

Arthas knowing this as his queue to speak; began, "Jaina, I know how hard it must've been to watch as the Dark Arthas destroyed everything you loved but I can only hope that I am able to repair all the lives I've shattered because of what I did…I love you with every ounce of my soul…I will love you forever and always."

He took his ring from the pillow and placed it onto her finger with the other, Jaina tensed; she knew this was her moment to speak so after a moment she began, "Arthas, I don't care about what the other Arthas did, for he did not touch anything that I loved because all I truly love is you and that's never going to change."

She took her ring from the pillow and slipped it onto his finger, Tirion smiled then continued, "By the power of the light within me, I proclaim you Husband and Wife…you may now kiss the bride."

Arthas didn't waste a single moment and bent down to kiss his wife, the crowd erupted into cheers as the lovers did and Harmony laughed happily.

...

A little bit later, everyone had gathered within the violet citadel to have a party, Jaina and Arthas stood next to each other with Harmony hovering beside them when Varian and Anduin walked up.

"Congratulations Jaina, I'm happy that you and Arthas are finally together after all you both have been through…I wish you both the best." Varian said.

"Thank you Varian, it means a lot…greetings to you, Anduin right?" Arthas stated as he shook the young princes hand.

"Yes it is, it's an honor to meet you."

Harmony finally spoke up, "Woah…why does he look like he could be your guys kid?"

"Harmony nothing that you are saying makes any sense, calm down." Jaina replied worriedly."

"Wait no…is he Varian's and Sylvanas' kid? Hey what about Garrosh, is he the son of Garrosh and Va-."

Jaina quickly cast a silencing spell on the whelp which cut her off, Harmony frowned and Arthas laughed nervously before saying, "Sorry about that, Harmony is…colorblind or something…actually I'm not sure what's wrong with her."

"Hey where did Clea go?" Jaina asked worriedly looking around.

Harmony stuck her hand in the air and waved it, Jaina looked at Arthas who nodded then she dispersed the spell and asked, "Where's Clea?"

"She told me earlier that she was going back to the Frozen Throne…whatever that is." Harmony replied as she flapped her wings excitedly.

Arthas and Jaina looked at each other but Varian stated, "The Banshee Queen will be fine…let's just enjoy the party, this is the beginning of something really, really wonderful."

He grabbed glasses of champagne for himself, Jaina and Arthas then Jaina suddenly rushed up to the staircase in the front of the roomand said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I would like to propose a toast, to the brave heroes that dared face the horrors of Ice Crown and that gave everything for Azeroth, including Lady Sylvanas Windrunner for her heroic sacrifice, may it never ever be forgotten."

Everyone raised their glasses and the clinking of glasses filled the room, Jaina returned to Arthas side and he stated, "That was wonderful Jaina, I couldn't have said it better myself."

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that, a sequel to this won't happen for some time because I still have a lot on my plate now to finish but please leave your reviews and check out my other stories, it would be appreaciated!**_

_**See you all later!**_


End file.
